Little Girl Lost
by The BlueEyed Fool
Summary: Co-written with Singerme. On the stage coach home to Dodge, Kitty and Matt meet a little girl who becomes lost. Can the dynamic Dodge City couple find her safely?
1. Chapter 1

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

Singerme and I had so much fun writing our last story together we thought we'd do it again. We don't own these characters. We just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Kitty leaned against the window of the stage as it creaked its way down the muddy road. Matt sat beside her, hat low over his forehead, an occasional soft snore letting her know he was dozing.

They were on their way home to Dodge from a blissfully uneventful trip to St. Louis. Not once, in the five days they were there, did Matt get called away from Kitty to chase an outlaw, or get shot at or wounded in anyway, and not once did Kitty have to leave Matt sitting at a table with mug of beer while she handled some problem or other for the saloon. Though Matt did have to spend three of those five days in a stuffy conference room, consulting on several new proposed laws that would directly affect, not only him but other lawmen as well, the rest of the time Matt was solely and totally Kitty's.

They spent their free days looking around the town, eating at various restaurants, and they even had a picnic at a secluded park the concierge at the hotel had told Kitty about. Their nights were spent getting completely and intimately acquainted with one another in a way they weren't allowed to in Dodge. There were very few prying eyes and ears in St. Louis, but their time in there had now come to an end and they were heading home. Even though Kitty already missed the languid and peaceful anonymity of the big city, she was at least partially glad to be going home.

As Kitty watched the countryside pass by outside the stage window, she thought the trip hadn't been difficult, or the stage too crowded as she turned and looked at the passengers occupying the seat across from her. A portly man in a starched suit and a small little girl in a print calico dress, who looked miserable as she sat on the seat beside the older man. Kitty had smiled at the little girl and tried to make polite conversation with the man when every one first got on the stage, but he merely looked down his nose at Kitty and turned away. Kitty had exchanged glances with Matt as she settled into her seat and resolved herself to occupying the time watching the passing scenery for the duration of the trip.

"You sure are pretty." A quiet small voice spoke.

Kitty smiled at the little curly haired girl across from her. "Why thank you." Kitty beamed. "So are you."

The dark haired child with big blue eyes blushed at the compliment, and snuck a glance over at the man sitting beside her apparently asleep. "My Papa used to say I looked like my mama." The little girl practically whispered.

Kitty looked at the man beside the child in a little bit of confusion. "Used to?"

The child saw the direction of Kitty's gaze and shook her head. "He's not my papa." She sighed. "Papa and Mama died in an accident. This is my uncle."

"Ah." Kitty understood. "Then you're going to live with your uncle?"

"Yeah." The look on the little girl's face explained how she felt about that.

"Does your uncle live in Dodge City?" Kitty inquired.

"No." The bright-eyed little girl shook her head. "When we get to the next station, we're gonna take a stage that goes South."

"Oh." Kitty offered the child an encouraging smile. "My name is Kitty. What's yours?"

"My name is Brenda Russ." The girl answered, a tremulous smile appearing on her face. "Papa sometimes calls me Bren for short."

"Called." The portly man beside Brenda suddenly straightened up in his seat and scowled at Kitty before turning a stern look upon his niece. "Your father is dead. And I thought I told you not to talk to strangers." He commented sternly.

"She wasn't doing anything wrong." Kitty eyed the balding, potbellied man with muttonchops and cold gray eyes with disdain. "There wasn't anything wrong with Brenda talking to me. It's been a long trip."

Brenda offered Kitty a faint grateful smile before turning frightened eyes on her uncle. "I didn't do nothing. Honest Uncle Robert."

"I see your manners aren't the only thing I shall have to correct." The man scowled at his niece. "Your English needs improving as well. Of course, what can you expect with someone like James Russ as your father?" Looking across at Kitty, he scowled. "I'd appreciate it Madam, if you would leave my niece alone. She is very impressionable, and I do not want her around any bad influences."

Kitty was about to protest the man's attitude, when suddenly the stage lurched and the stage driver was calling "whoa" as he brought the stage to a halt outside of the relay station.

Deciding to let it go for the moment, Kitty nudged Matt awake and told him they'd arrived at the last relay station before hitting Dodge. "You want to stretch your legs a little before we take off again?"

"Yeah, I sure would." Matt answered as he unfolded himself, opened the door of the coach, and swung down holding out a hand to help Kitty down behind him. "Did the driver say how long we'd be here?" He asked Kitty.

Kitty grinned. "Considering you're the Marshal and he knows that, I'd say we'll be here for as long as you need to go where you need to go."

Matt shook his head with a grin. "You know, it's scary when you do that."

Kitty chuckled as Matt headed around back, and she headed inside the station in search of a cup of coffee.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter 2**

As soon as Robert Warren pushed his bulk from the stage and pulled his niece out, he looked around the relay yard. "Um, Brenda, why don't you go inside and see if they have any milk, or water, or something." Robert said, as he trained his eyes on a spot just to the side of the station house.

"But I'm not thirsty." Brenda shook her head.

"I don't care." Robert hissed down at the little girl. "Just do as I say!"

Although Brenda had only been in her uncle's custody for three weeks, she already understood it was best for her not to anger him. "Yes, Sir." Brenda dropped her head and started for the relay station house.

Taking no time to watch her go, Robert quickly headed to the side of the station building where a man stood waiting for him. Robert didn't see that his niece had stopped, and then move quickly over to some bushes and silently disappeared behind them.

"You know what you're supposed to do?" Robert hissed at the man in the plaid shirt, black kerchief and worn denim pants as he reached him.

The man, whose name was Stucky Grimes, nodded his head as he took his tattered hat off and ran a hand through greasy blonde hair, "I got the wire this morning. Don't you think it's a little risky, us meeting here like this?"

"Not really." Robert answered smugly. "We're perfectly safe here."

"Well, I still don't like it." Grimes took a furtive look around.

"I don't care what you like." Robert Warren snapped. "All I want to know is if you have your instructions and are prepared to carry them out?"

"Yeah, yeah." Grimes nodded. "We got the orders, and we're ready to do the job. You and the little brat are gonna take the next stage out of here going south, and me and Hy are gonna hold it up and kill the brat by accident. The money we take from you in the robbery is our pay."

"Good." Robert's voice practically dripped with cold malice.

"What I don't understand," Grimes shook his head, "is why you want that kid dead for? She don't look old enough to have done too much to you."

"That is none of your business." Robert snapped. "You just do what I have instructed you to do, Grimes."

"Well, why are you taking the next stage? Why not just stay on this one, and we'll get the whole thing done right quick?"

Robert sighed in exasperation. "There is a US Marshal on this stage and I have no doubt he would be more than a match for you and your friend Hy. There is no one scheduled to ride on the next stage except the child and I."

"How do you know all that?" Grimes asked curiously.

Robert was rapidly losing his patience. "Just do as you're getting paid for."

Brenda was little but very bright for an eight year old, and she had no doubts about what was being planned for her by her uncle. Looking wildly around the station yard, Brenda spotted the tarp covering the boot of the stage. It was loose on one corner and left a gap just big enough for Brenda to slip through.

Very frightened, wide blue eyes darted around the stage relay yard. Brenda's uncle had gone inside the station as had the pretty lady named Kitty, and the tall man was out back behind the barn. The stage driver and stationmaster were still in the barn. Brenda didn't see the man in the plaid shirt anywhere either, but she'd heard a horse gallop off and figured it was Grimes. Running as fast as her little legs would carry her; Brenda crossed the yard and swiftly secreted herself in the boot of the stage.

A few minutes later, Matt and Kitty made their way back to the stage and got on board. Kitty had looked for the little girl to say goodbye, but had found only Brenda's uncle whom she had no desire to speak to.

Making sure his passengers were inside and seated, the Stage Driver spotted the loose boot flap and secured it before climbing onto the box, and starting his team off at a smart pace, eager to get started on the last leg of the trip.

Robert Warren sat in the relay station, drinking a cup of coffee with a sour smirk on his face. He didn't know where his niece was and wasn't too concerned. If Brenda were to, say, fall down a well or be trampled by something or other, he would call it his good fortune that he wouldn't have to pay the two men he'd hired to kill her. But if she didn't, he would load her onto the next stage and sit back waiting for Grimes and Hy to show up. Either way, it wouldn't matter. Brenda would be dead and he'd be rich beyond his wildest dreams.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter 3**

The road was bumpy and the covered boot was stuffy, but Brenda had made herself fairly comfortable on two large carpetbags full of clothes and had even managed to fall asleep, so she didn't complain, not that there would be anyone to complain to. She was certain that no one had seen her climb into the back of the stage, of course the tiny little girl didn't know what she was going to do when the stage stopped. Brenda hadn't thought of that. She'd only wanted to be as far from her uncle as she could get. Brenda was scared of Uncle Robert before she had found out that he wanted her dead, now Uncle Robert terrified her.

'Whoa, there! Whoa!' She heard the stage driver holler. Brenda braced herself against the wall of the boot as the stage suddenly slowed down. Carefully the little girl worked the canvas covering back and looked out. It was dark out, but Brenda could see that they were passing several buildings, so the stage must be in a town. Deciding it was time she got out, Brenda worked the boot cover open big enough for her to get through and waited until the stage came to a complete halt before jumping out and disappearing into the darkness.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Robert Warren stomped around the relay station getting angrier with every step. Though the thought of something bad happening to his niece didn't disturb Robert, the thought of something happening and her body not being found to prove it did. A missing child would not help him at all. Robert doubted the men he'd hired had taken Brenda. He'd given Grimes specific instructions that they weren't to touch Brenda until the two men held up the stage. But if the hired guns hadn't taken her, where had Brenda gone?

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Warren, but me and my boy done searched the station house and barn. Your little girl ain't no where's around here that we can find." Clement Hargis, the wizened old stage manager, shook his head regretfully as he came out from searching the barn.

"She's not…" Robert brought himself up short. He was about to say that Brenda wasn't his, but for all intents and purposes she was until he could take care of the situation. "She's not here." He corrected his words and expression. "But she's got to be somewhere. We have to find her. What if she's hurt or…"

"Aw, now, thar ain't no use of getting yourself all worked up about that without any proof that she's hurt." The little man with gray hair and chin whiskers quickly put up his hands in a placating manner. "Tell ya what, I can send my boy to Cedarville and see if the Sherriff there will come and have a looksee."

"Cedarville?" Robert questioned.

"Yep." Clement nodded. "Cedarville's about 15 miles North and the nearest place to here with any law of any kind. Only other place is Dodge City, which is West of here another 25 miles. Of course we kin wire the Dodge City Marshal if you like, but my boy'll have to go to Cedarville to do it. The Marshal was on that stage that left a couple hours ago, and he ain't likely to get that wire til tomorrow morning, and then he ain't likely ta get back here til the day after or so."

Just the thought of the famous Dodge City Marshal looking into his business was enough to make that decision for Robert. "No, no." Warren shook his head. "Go ahead and send your boy to Cedarville for the Sherriff there. I need someone out here as soon as possible to help me search for my niece."

When Hargis disappeared back to the barn to summon the kid that helped him, Robert looked with irritation around the yard. If that little rapscallion did not turn up, he was almost willing to do the deed himself.

"I got the boy saddling a horse as we speak." Hargis spoke amiably. "Hit'll take him sometime to git to town and git back out here though."

"How long?" Robert asked.

"Well, it'll be a few hours at least. That there stage, you was gonna take South, will be here and gone afore that boy comes back with the Sherriff. Ya might as well go on inside and have yerself a bite or two to eat while ya wait."

Unable to think of anything else he could do, Robert Warren glumly turned and headed inside the station house.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Brenda stood in the shadows of an alleyway and looked around at her surroundings. Her papa had always called her his brave girl, and she was trying mightily to be just that right then, but it was hard. Of course everything had been hard since her parents had died. Well, almost.

Brenda remembered Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, her papa's best friends. They had been kind to her and had taken her in when her parents died, but they weren't kin, and she wasn't allowed to stay with them when her uncle showed up. It was the law, Mr. Oliver had told her. 'The Law'. Brenda now hated the very sound of the words. The Oliver's would have never taken the place of her mama and papa in Brenda's heart, but they were at least kind, unlike her Uncle Robert who was just mean, and now wanted to kill her.

"Well, he's not gonna." Brenda defiantly said aloud to the surrounding shadows. But fear quickly set in on the little girl as she considered her circumstances, and shrank down into a corner of the alley that she was in, burying her head in her arms. Brenda wouldn't have told anyone, but she was scared. More scared than she was the night she was told that her parents had died. Brenda didn't know what to do or where to go, but she was determined to keep away from her Uncle Robert and the Law.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Four**

"Kitty! Matt!" Doc greeted the two as they climbed off the stage. "Sure is good to see you two back."

"Oh, it's good to be back, Doc." Matt answered. "Actually, it's good to be anywhere off that stage."

Kitty shook her head at Matt as she gave Doc a quick hug. "It'd better have been the stage that made you uncomfortable and not the company." She remarked making Doc chuckle.

"Oh it was." Matt quickly agreed, just as Chester came hustling down the street towards them.

"Mr. Dillon!" Chester huffed as he reached them. "I sure am glad to see you. Barney just gave me an urgent wire for you from Hays."

Kitty closed her eyes. She knew the wire would most likely mean Matt had to leave town, but she was grateful it was after their vacation rather than during as it usually happened. "When you leaving?" She asked Matt after he finished reading the wire.

"Right away," Matt answered with a scowl. "Chester, would you go and get my horse for me?"

"I sure will, Mr. Dillon. You want me to go with you?" Chester asked hopefully. He hated being stuck in town.

"No, Chester." Matt shook his head. "I want you to stay here and watch over things. Kitty…"

"No need, Matt." She sighed. "Just be careful and don't take any chances."

"Thanks." Matt nodded at Kitty as he hurried down to the jail to get a few things for his trip.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Kitty shook her head as her eyes followed Matt's retreating back before looking over at Doc. "Well Doc, come on I'll buy you a drink."

"By gum I thought you'd never ask," Doc replied as he held his arm out for Kitty to take.

As Kitty and Doc walked off, little Brenda stood in the shadows watching the couple walk towards the Long Branch and disappear inside. There was something about the pretty lady that the little girl trusted, and Brenda decided right there and then that if trouble came her way she was going to find Kitty.

LGL*LGL*LGL

"Well, Mr. Warren, I'm sure sorry." Sherriff Sprague said somewhat remorsefully. "We've searched these parts high and low and can't find hide nor hair of your little girl. We even dove into the creek, and back tracked the trail in to here for miles. She's not anywhere around here."

Robert Warren stood with a scowl on his face, as he took another look around the yard of the relay station. The Sherriff, Station Master, the relay station's hired hand, as well as several townspeople, and even Robert himself had practically combed the surrounding countryside in the past two days in search of Brenda and they hadn't found a single sign of what happened to her.

The Sherriff, upon learning that the stage to Dodge City had left shortly before Brenda turned up missing, suggested that she had gotten on that stage by mistake and was even now in Dodge City waiting on Mr. Warren.

At first, Warren rejected that idea completely. He didn't care for his niece, but Robert knew she was a smart little girl and if she'd gotten on that stage it wouldn't have been by mistake. Besides, if Brenda had of boarded the Dodge City stage the US Marshal that was riding on it would've either returned her, or notified the relay station of her presence there when he arrived in Dodge City. That, coupled with the fact that Robert wanted nothing to do with said US Marshal, made him refuse to even consider the possibility. Be that as it may, it had been two days now since they'd stopped at this God-forsaken station in what Robert considered to be the wilderness, and it was obvious Brenda was nowhere around here. The only possibility left to him was that Brenda had indeed got on that West bound stage with or without the US Marshal's knowledge.

"Well." Robert said with no small amount of annoyance. "I guess I shall have to go to Dodge City as that is the only logical place left to look."

"That's sorta what I've been sayin' for the last two days, Mr. Warren." Sherriff Sprague pointed out in exasperation.

Robert glared at the Sherriff, but didn't reply, as he wasn't too concerned with how irritated Sherriff Sprague might have been. Robert had greater concerns on his mind, such as the two men he'd hired to kill his niece. While searching an isolated spot near the creek, Robert met with Grimes and Hy and explained the current situation before trying to get out of paying the two men or even continuing their association. Nevertheless, Grimes and Hy weren't so accommodating.

"You listen here, Mister." Grimes jabbed a finger into Robert's chest. "You offered me and Hy a good sum of money to do away with that brat of yours, and we ain't lettin' you out of the deal. Me and Hy here need that money, and we're gonna get it from ya, one way or another. Even if it ain't your niece we kill. You get my meanin'?" Grimes stated staring Warren down.

Realizing the position Robert had put himself into, he backed up. The money from the stage, that was now gone, was no longer his to surrender to these two thugs. And, what little money Robert had on him wasn't going to be enough to save him. "Now, now, wait." Robert brought both hands up as though in surrender, while praying he could talk his way out of the situation. "I told you men that the money you took in the hold up was to be your payment, and it was. I could not help it that my niece disappeared and that we were not on that stage."

Grimes hiked a brow up his grimy forehead. "Whatdaya mean it was? You telling me the money you was gonna pay us with ain't on ya?"

"Exactly." Robert responded before thinking. "That stage was carrying a strong box and your payment was in there. I intended to make it easy for you to get that money when you took care of my niece."

Hy Harker, a stocky built brown haired man with a scar running across his left eyebrow, looked in disbelief at his partner. He'd hated the idea of killing a little girl in the first place, but the amount of money Warren had offered them had overridden his initial disgust. Now, to find out that the money wasn't even with Warren made Hy madder then a wet hen in a Sunday rainstorm.

"Grimes, I think we got us a skunk here." Hy snarled. "This here dude was try'n to put one over on us. He weren't never gonna pay us."

"I assure you Mr. Harker that I was in fact going to pay you. I had the money put in the strong box as a precaution. I could not risk keeping the money on my person with all the savages and outlaws here in the West. I could not risk the money getting into their hands, now could I?"

"I still say you're a skunk, cause somethin' don't smell right about all this. And I don't like skunks."

"Me neither." Grimes agreed. "I think we oughta do with this one what we do with all skunks." Grimes grinned as he reached for his gun.

But just then, the Sherriff's voice could be heard close by calling for Robert Warren. "Mr. Warren? You around here?"

"Here!" Robert immediately answered, his voice holding a vaguely strangled quality. "I'm here, Sherriff!"

The two outlaws shared a glance before looking back at Warren. "It ain't me and Hy's problem your niece went miss'n. But you keep your eyes open cause we ain't done with you. Ya owe us money, and we're gonna get it one way or the other." Grimes said in a low voice filled with menace.

As Grimes and Harker faded into the surrounding cover and Sherriff Sprague suddenly came into view, Robert Warren realized he had only one option. He would have to find his niece and dispense with her quickly and efficiently, or it would be Brenda who would be filthy rich and he who would be dead.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Five**

For the last two days, Brenda ventured further and further from the crawl space under an abandoned store near the end of Front Street she had taken refuge in. She was about to head back to the small space, when she heard the sound of laughter coming from just ahead of her. Brenda peeked around the corner of the building she was standing at, and saw a handful of children playing on a swing hanging from the tree in the churchyard. It had been a long time since Brenda had played with other children. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver didn't have any children of their own, but the family across the street from them did, and Mrs. Oliver had allowed Brenda to play with those children while she had stayed with them.

Brenda slowly walked away from the building and towards the playing children, and stood by the fence that ran along the front of the grass by the tree. It wasn't long before one of the children came running up to Brenda, who was standing at the fence and invited her to come play with them. The children spent the morning taking turns on the swing, and it wasn't long before one of them suggested that they play tag. That was when Brenda was injured. It was while she was running around the yard trying to get away from one of the boys, who was about to tag Brenda, that she tripped, falling to the ground hard on her hands and knees and badly scraping both of her knees.

Brenda's knees and hand's stung smartly, but she swallowed down the pain as she left the churchyard. Brenda's right knee was bleeding quiet freely as she started limping back towards the run-down porch she was staying under. She was almost to the boardwalk when Brenda felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a grey-haired man with a mustache and giving her a concerned look.

"What happened to you, little Lady?" Doc asked Brenda.

Brenda looked up into Doc's kind grey eyes. "I fell while playing, but I'm alright."

Doc pointed at Brenda's right knee. "That knee needs tending to so it doesn't become infected."

"No, no. I'm fine really." Brenda pleaded.

Doc never removed his hand from Brenda's shoulder. "I happen to be a very fine doctor, young lady, and I'll have you right as rain as soon as I tend to your injuries. Now come along with me to my office."

Brenda knew that the cuts and scrapes should be cleaned, and since she didn't have any means of doing that she didn't argue with the doctor, and started following him.

It wasn't long before the two of them where in Doc's office, and he had cleaned the scrapes on both of Brenda's hands and was tending to the cut on her right knee. "You must be new in Dodge, since I know everyone from around these parts." Doc enquired. Brenda nodded her head in reply. Doc placed a square bandage on top of the cut. "You hold this bandage for a moment, okay?" Brenda nodded her head again. Noticing how nervous his patient was acting, Doc decided to distract her. "Now don't let go while I get something to put around that to hold it." Brenda placed both of her hands on the bandage so it wouldn't move, making Doc smile. "You are an excellent patient," Doc paused. "Where are my manners? I am Doc Adams. I forgot to ask your name. I can't keep calling you young lady, now can I?"

"No, Sir. My name's Brenda."

Doc finished wrapping the bandage around Brenda's knee and secured the ends together. "There that's better. Now, I want you to keep that dry, you hear me?" Brenda nodded her head. "And, I want to see you back here in a few days to check for infection, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, Brenda, what do you say I walk you back home and help you explain what happened to you."

Brenda knew she couldn't take Doc Adams back to the space under the stoop, but she couldn't think of an excuse to leave his office by her self. So Brenda had no choice but to let Doc lead her out of his office. As the duo exited the office onto the landing they ran into Chester.

Chester stood a few steps below Doc and Brenda holding his right side. "Oh there you are, Doc. I was just com'n to see ya.

"You were, huh?" Doc noticed Chester was holding the right side of his stomach.

"I don't feel very good, Doc."

"I can see that." Doc replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's that same ole thing." Chester stated while rubbing his side. "That sharp shoot'n pain."

"Uh huh." Doc replied then looked at Brenda and winked.

"Oof, there it goes again."

Doc took a swipe of his chin. "Chester how much lunch did you eat over at Delmonico's?"

"Well, Doc, what's that got to do with anything?"

As the two men quibbled with each other, Brenda figured this was her chance to quietly leave as neither man was paying any attention to her. She very quietly and carefully walked down the stairs to the street. Once Brenda had cleared the stairs, she looked back up the stairs at the two men before slipping around the corner of the building, brushing past a woman on the boardwalk and running away.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

A/N: Singerme and I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. We appreciate them.

 **Chapter Six**

Kitty could hear Doc and Chester before she could see them, as she walked towards Doc's office after leaving Jonas' general store. Wondering what the two were squabbling about this time, Kitty was about to round the corner of the building when a small girl brushed past her nearly bumping into her. There was something about the girl that niggled at the back of Kitty's mind as she watched the retreating child, but before she could figure out what it was, Doc called out to her.

"Kitty! Oh, Kitty." Kitty looked up to where Doc and Chester were standing, then back at the retreating little girl. "Something wrong, Kitty?"

Doc's question pulled Kitty's attention away from watching the girl. "Um, no." Kitty looked at Doc. "No not really." Kitty once more glanced back towards where Brenda had gone.

Doc followed Kitty's gaze. "Dog gone, Chester, I wanted to walk her home."

Kitty looked at Doc. "Walk who home?"

Doc motioned towards Brenda. "My patient."

"What was wrong with her?" Kitty wondered.

"She scraped her knee up pretty good, playing. I wanted to make sure she got home okay and instruct her mother on how to care for Brenda's injury."

Kitty's brow knitted together as she wondered if Doc's patient was the same Brenda she met on the stage coming home the other day. She was about to question Doc more when Chester called to them from the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Miss Kitty." Chester looked at Doc. "Doc, you got anything for this shoot'n pain?"

"Chester, your 'shoot'n pains' are nothing but indigestion, and you wouldn't have indigestion if you would stop eating so much in one meal." Doc groused.

"I eat a normal meal just like everyone does, Doc."

Kitty had to smother a laugh at the thought of Chester thinking his eating was like everyone else.

Doc shook his head at Chester's comment. "Huh, normal meal. Well come on into the office and I'll get you something for your indigestion." Doc started up the stairs to his office when he looked back at Kitty. "It won't take me long with Chester. Would you like to come up and have coffee with me, Kitty?"

"I have to get back to the Long Branch so Sam can take his dinner break. Why don't you come over after you're done?"

"I'll see you soon." Doc replied, and then headed up the stairs.

Kitty looked back down the street where Doc's patient had been; wondering again if she was the same little girl she met on the stage, before turning and heading to the Long Branch.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Robert Warren watched the buildings of Dodge City become closer as the stage rushed towards the frontier town. Robert couldn't help but be frustrated with his current situation, as he should have been on a train back east claiming his fortune not searching for that no-good brat of a niece of his. If he didn't need her body as proof of her untimely demise, he would be in control of the Russ fortune at this moment.

The stage jerked forward bringing Robert out of his musings. The stage was slowing down to turn on to the main street of Dodge City. As Robert straightened himself in his seat, he knew he had to find Brenda quickly but how he was going to do that, he didn't currently know.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Seven**

Brenda peeked her head around the opening under the porch to make sure no one was around before crawling out. She skillfully walked along the back alley as she made her way to the doctor, so she wouldn't be seen by anyone in town. Brenda didn't want anyone to see where she was staying. It had been a few days since she came to Dodge City, and Brenda was just starting to feel more secure with her surroundings. She hadn't seen the tall lawman since arriving, which was a good thing. Brenda had seen the pretty red head, Kitty, in and about town as she explored the streets, but Brenda never approached Kitty. Brenda had noticed that Kitty was at the saloon a lot, and figured that the red head worked there.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Robert was all settled into the Dodge House and had been walking around Dodge all day in hopes of finding Brenda, but so far all he got for his troubles were sore feet and a dry throat. He was about to enter the hotel to go up to his room and rest, when the noise from the saloon across the street caught his attention. It had been a bit since he had a good drink and he could use one after all that he had gone through lately.

Robert walked through the swinging doors of the Long Branch saloon and found a seat near the stairs. He ordered a bottle of the finest whiskey and a cigar. After all what was good whiskey without a fine cigar to go with it, right? A few moments later, a rather tall, gorgeous redhead approached Robert's table with a tray that held a bottle of the finest bourbon the saloon had to offer and beside it, a cigar.

"Well, well we meet again." Kitty said with a bit of a smug smile.

Robert knit his brows together. He had no clue what this redheaded trollop was playing at. He wasn't in the mood to take her upstairs for a tumble. "My dear, you may go peddle your goods on some other individual as I am have no intention of giving you the time of day."

Kitty straightened her shoulders, " I own the Long Branch, Mister." She replied in a no nonsense tone. Kitty placed the bottle of bourbon, glass, and cigar on the table. "That will be seven dollars."

Robert reached into his coat and placed the bills on the table. He never looked up at Kitty as he poured himself a drink and picked up the cigar. He ran it horizontally under his nose breathing in deeply. "Is this the best you have to offer?" He questioned, still not looking at Kitty.

Kitty had a box of Cuban cigars in her office that she had brought back from her recent trip, but she wasn't about to sell one to this pompous ass. "I'm afraid so, Mister."

"It figures." Robert replied waving his hand in a motion of dismissal at Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes, picked up the money off the table and walked back to the bar, instructing Sam to keep an eye on the man before she left the bar through the back hall door. She stopped long enough to grab her shawl from her office before leaving the saloon out the back, crossing the alley and walking up the steps to Doc's office.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Brenda peeked up and down the boardwalk before slipping in behind a group of women that passed by. She continued to walk behind the women like she belonged with them until they crossed the street, at which time Brenda continued a few steps to the corner of the boardwalk where the doctor's office was. Brenda had no intention of coming back to see the doctor, but her knee had been bothering her some and was very red around the cut. She looked around to see if anyone was paying her any mind before starting up the steps. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard Doctor Adams voice behind her and she froze in her tracks.

"Well now, young lady, you were due back in my office sooner then this."

Brenda turned around and saw Dr. Adams standing at the bottom of the stairs with the pretty red head, Kitty, standing next to him. Brenda descended the stairs, stopping on the bottom step. "I am sorry."

Kitty had remained quiet up to this point as she studied the girl. "Well, hello again. Do you remember me from the stage?"

Brenda looked shyly at Kitty and nodded her head. She also remembered Kitty was with the tall lawman and didn't want Kitty taking her to the lawman.

Doc spoke up. "You ladies know each other?"

Kitty looked from Brenda to Doc. "Brenda and I were on the stage together from St. Louis, but we parted ways at the last relay station before Dodge." Kitty looked back at Brenda. "It's nice to see you again."

Brenda was about to reply when she spotted her uncle across the street heading straight for her and bolted between Kitty and Doc, running as fast as her legs would carry her away from her uncle.

Kitty and Doc stood in shock as Brenda raced past them, and then turned quickly as they heard someone shouting Brenda's name from across the street.

"Brenda! Brenda Russ! Come here! Stop, I say! Stop! Come back here, you little ingrate! Come! Back! Here!" Robert Warren rushed up to Doc and Kitty. "Why didn't either of you stop her?" Robert said with a bit of disgust in his tone.

Doc looked at the winded man. "Well, who might you be?"

"I, Sir, am that child's guardian and I ask you again, why you did not stop the child?"

Doc didn't like the tone Robert was taking with him. Ignoring the question, Doc retorted. "And I was to ascertain that from the way you were bellowing?"

"This woman," Robert gave an un-tasteful glance at Kitty, "here, knew I was the child's guardian and should have honored my request."

Doc saw the fire in Kitty's eyes light up, and took a step between Robert and Kitty. "This is Miss Kitty Russell and she is a business owner as well as a prominent citizen here in Dodge."

"Yes, I know what business Miss Russell owns." Robert sniped.

Seeing that the topic needed to change before things became more heated, Kitty put her hand on Doc's shoulder. "Look, Mr. Russ-"

"The name is Warren." Robert interrupted.

"Mr. Warren," Kitty started again. "If you were a little less stern with Brenda she wouldn't-"

"Miss Russell, it is none of your concern how I deal with my niece, so if you will excuse me, I intend to collect her and be on my way." And with that, Robert promptly turned on his heel and quickly went in the direction that Brenda had run off.

"Pompous ass." Doc muttered under his breath as soon as Robert Warren was out of earshot.

"You noticed that too." Kitty replied to Doc.

Brenda crawled under the stoop as fast as she could. She had been running through the streets and back alleys for what seemed like hours, until she was finally sure that her uncle was nowhere near her. Brenda scooted as far back in the corner as she could fit herself, sitting there with her knees to her chest staring at the opening she had crawled through, her mind racing as to what to do. Her Uncle Robert had found her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he got his hands on her. Brenda squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think about the fact that her uncle was going to kill her. Tears slipped out of the corners of Brenda's eyes. She missed her parents badly and wanted more then anything for them to still be with her.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Eight**

Robert Warren stopped and leaned against the side of the building. He was out of breath and sweaty from chasing after that brat of a niece. He took a handkerchief out of his inside pocket and wiped his brow. His niece was becoming a complete pain in his backside. Robert was so aghast with the turn of events that he could strangle the little monster the moment he found her. However, if he ever hoped to get his hands on her vast fortune he had to stick to his original plan and have her untimely death look like an accident. What Robert didn't need was that redheaded saloon owner, who was very chummy with the US Marshal, poking her nose into his affairs.

As Kitty and Doc walked towards Delmonico's, Doc couldn't help but mull-over what happened with Brenda.

"He ruffles my feathers the same way." Kitty confided.

Doc looked at Kitty. "Mr. Warren?"

"The one and the same."

"He is a bit full of himself." Doc replied.

"More like rude. He didn't like the fact that I was talking to Brenda on the stage and didn't hesitate to let me know."

Doc swiped at his mustache, "I hope little Brenda only gets a tongue lashing from her uncle when he catches up to her."

Kitty stopped in her tracks. "Doc, you don't think he would-"

"Now, honey, it's none of our business how Mr. Warren disciplines Brenda. Besides, I don't think she would have run from him if his form of punishment was spanking, do you?"

Kitty thought it over for a moment. "I guess not."

"Of course not. Now let's get a move on to Delmonico's before Chester shows up."

Kitty shook her head as the couple continued walking.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Louie Pheeters stumbled onto the empty stoop and fell, more then sat, down against the doorframe before promptly passing out. He had made all the rounds in Dodge tonight and the customers in all the saloons were more then generous to him this night. It was just as the sun was breaking over the tops of the buildings the next morning when Louie was stirred awake by a noise. He was about to go back to sleep when his slightly fuzzy mind heard the noise again. Louie lay as still as possible listening, and a few moments later he heard the sound yet again. Realizing it was someone crying, Louie sat up and looked around. It took a while but Louie finally figured out the crying was coming from under the stoop.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Doc crossed the alley and stepped up on the boardwalk passing Robert Warren on his way to have morning coffee with Kitty. "Good Morning." Robert harrumphed as a reply, causing Doc to shake his head. Upon reaching the swinging doors of the Long Branch, Doc stopped and looked back at Warren shaking his head again as he entered the saloon.

"Good morning." Kitty greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning," Doc answered a bit distracted.

Kitty's eyebrows creased together. "What's bothering you this morning?"

"Oh, I just ran into Robert Warren."

"Was Brenda with him?" Kitty wondered. She had heard through the town gossip, Nathan Burke, that Robert Warren had been searching all over Dodge for the last three days looking for his niece. Kitty figured it served him right for the terse way he treated little Brenda.

"No, no, he was alone. You know people might be more inclined to help him if he were more cordial."

"Huh, I don't think cordial is something Robert Warren will ever be, Doc."

LGL*LGL*LGL

Robert Warren circled back towards the hotel. He had been searching for Brenda for the last three days, but still had no idea where she was. He was starting to wonder if he was ever going to find the little retch when he noticed a man carrying a small child just up the street. There was something about the child, so Robert walked a bit quicker to get a closer look. It suddenly struck Robert that the child had brown curly hair as the man went into the Long Branch Saloon. Robert was about to rush across the street when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Well, well, Hy, if it ain't our good friend Warren."

Robert turned around to see Stucky Grimes and Hy Harker standing in front of him. "Un-hand me, you fool." Robert demanded as he jerked his shoulder away from Grimes.

"Thought ya could slip away from us, did ya?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh huh." Hy grunted.

"I have been in this godforsaken cow town looking for my niece."

"And did ya find her?"

"That has yet to be determined."

"What's that saposta mean?" Hy questioned.

"It means that you two are interrupting my search."

Grimes took a step closer to Robert. "You still owe us money."

"And, you know that we shouldn't be seen in public." Robert countered in a harsh whisper.

"We need ta talk." Grimes demanded.

"I'll find you later tonight and we shall talk then." Robert replied before turning on his heel, leaving the two standing on the boardwalk.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Doc and Kitty were in the middle of their second cup of coffee when Louie came busting into the Long Branch. "Doc! You gotta help her, Doc!"

Doc and Kitty shot up out of their chairs upon seeing Louie carry Brenda towards them. Doc was the first to reach Louie. "Set her down here on the table, Louie." Doc commanded as he reached for his glasses in his coat pocket and quickly put them on. Doc could see a fine sheen of sweat on little Brenda's forehead, and placed his hand on it, finding it very warm to his touch, too warm." Doc looked at Kitty. "Fetch me some cool water and a cloth, Kitty." Kitty didn't bother replying as she quickly left the barroom to get what Doc requested. Doc quickly moved Brenda's clothing away from her injured knee and unwrapped the bandage that was haphazardly bound around it. Doc cringed as the remainder of the bandage slipped away. The cut on Brenda's knee had become severely infected. Not wanting to waste any time Doc scooped up Brenda in his arms. "Louie get the door for me."

Kitty had just entered the barroom as Doc reached the swinging doors. "Doc?" she shouted to him.

Doc stopped long enough to answer Kitty. "I'll need your help, Kitty." Seeing the worried look on Doc's face, Kitty quickly placed the bowl and cloth on the table, picked up her skirt, and rushed out the door right behind Doc.

They entered Doc's office in no time. Doc placed Brenda on the exam table and started giving Kitty orders. "Her injury is gangrenous. I need you to heat some water so I can sterilize my instruments. Then I want you to get some cool water and start wiping her down with it. I want to try and get her fever down."

Kitty quickly put water on to heat and fetched the cool water and a few clean cloths. She brought them next to the exam table. Kitty carefully removed the dirty dress Brenda was wearing. She then removed Brenda's shoes, and carefully removed each stocking, gasping softly upon seeing Brenda's infected leg. Kitty looked at Doc when she felt his hand on her shoulder, tears forming in her eyes at her unasked question.

"I won't take the leg if I don't have to."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Nine**

Kitty sat quietly in the chair next to the bed in Doc's backroom watching Brenda sleep. Doc had cleaned and treated Brenda's knee, and much to Kitty's relief, he was fairly certain that she would not lose the leg. Kitty had volunteered to sit with Brenda and tend to her fever while Doc saw his other patients. Kitty leaned back in the chair and stretched. Brenda had been resting quietly for the last half hour. She was about to get up and get some coffee when Doc came in the room with a steaming mug in his hand, and handed it to her. "Oh thank you, Doc. This is just what I needed."

"I thought you might." Doc replied as he put on his stethoscope and listened to Brenda's chest. He checked her forehead, and adjusted the covers before turning to Kitty. "How long has she been sleeping?"

Kitty finished sipping her coffee. "About a half hour."

"She's one lucky little girl. If Louie hadn't found her…" Doc let the sentence hang.

"She's lucky to have such a fine physician." Kitty countered.

"Hum. Well, she's not out of the woods yet. We still need to get that fever under better control."

Kitty stood up. "I'll get some fresh water."

Doc went to reach for the bowl. "I can do that Kitty."

Kitty took the bowl from Doc. "I don't mind, besides I need to stretch my legs."

Doc relinquished the bowl to Kitty and sat down on the bed beside Brenda. In a very soft voice he started talking to her. "I should be upset with you, young lady, for not following my directions, but then how can I be upset with someone as sweet as you." Brenda never stirred. "I am going to keep you right here were I can keep a watchful eye on you, and before you know it, you'll be up and around playing again. I'm going to make sure of that."

Kitty stood just outside the door listening to Doc and fighting back tears. Doc liked to talk a tough game with everyone to make people think he was a gruff old bird, but Kitty always knew the truth. Beneath that rough shell was a marshmallow.

"Where is she? Where is my niece!?"

Kitty jumped at the brusque demand coming from the front door. She turned to see Robert Warren coming into the office. "Mr. Warren, please keep your voice down." Kitty instructed.

"I have come for my niece."

"What is all this ruckus?" Doc questioned as he entered the room shutting the door behind him. "Mr. Warren, keep your voice down. I'll not have you disturbing my patient."

"Your patient indeed. When were you planning on informing me that my niece was here, Doctor?"

Doc's back became ramrod straight, "I have been busy saving your niece's life, Mr. Warren. I didn't have time to stop and find you to tell you anything."

Robert gave Doc a skeptical look. "What is wrong with her."

"Brenda's had a cut on her leg that became very badly infected, gangrenous in fact."

"What kind of backward town is this to let a little girl become so ill? I will be taking my niece now, so she can get civilized care."

Kitty started getting steamed. "Mr. Warren, Doctor Adams is an excellent physician."

"I am not taking the word of a prostitute. I'm leaving here with my niece this minute and getting her proper medical care."

Doc's voice was very calm in a scary way. "Mr. Warren I want you to apologize to Miss Russell and then leave my office right now, or I am sending for the Marshal."

"I am not leaving here without my niece." Robert stood his ground. "I am her legal guardian and I have every right to take my niece with me."

"That very well may be, but Brenda is a very ill little girl and can not be moved so we'll just see what Marshal Dillon has to say before I let you take my patient out of this office." Doc turned to Kitty. "Go get Matt."

"Yes, go running to the Marshal, and while you do that I will be getting a court order stating that I have every legal right to take my niece and it will not matter what you or your Marshal has to say about it."

LGL*LGL*LGL

Matt sat leaning against Doc's desk, listening to the entire story. He had just returned to Dodge after testifying in Hayes when Chester had told him that Miss Kitty said he was needed in Doc's office. So Matt had Chester stable his horse for him while Matt went straight to Doc's office. "Doc, you know that I have no authority to keep Robert Warren from getting a second opinion."

Doc was about to reply when Robert Warren came into the office. He walked straight to Doc and handed him a folded piece of paper. "I'll be taking my niece now."

Doc quickly put his glasses on and unfolded the paper Warren handed him. As Doc read the document Robert started walking towards the back room where Brenda was still recovering. Kitty was standing next to Matt and realized where Warren was heading quickly stepping in front of the door stopping Warren in his tracks. "You're not going into that room without Doc's permission." Kitty directed as she stood her ground.

"Matt, read this." Doc requested as he handed him the document. Matt took the document and started reading.

Robert Warren gave Kitty a snide look before turning to look at Matt. "As you can see, Marshal Dillon, that court order states that Dr. Adams is to turn my niece over to me." Robert turned and looked at Kitty. "Now, _Miss_ Russell," you could hear his distaste of Kitty drip off his words, "if you will kindly remove yourself from the doorway, I will be taking my niece out of this charlatan's care."

Matt stood up to his full height. "Now wait just a minute, Mr. Warren." The authority in Matt's voice filled the room. "Dr. Adams has given your niece excellent care, while she has been in Dodge."

"Your darn right she has." Doc interrupted.

Matt gave Doc a stern look.

"Be that as it may, I have an order signed by Judge Henry that gives me the right to remove my niece from Dr. Adams care and take her to a more civilized facility where she will have a team of doctors to care for her. And it is **your** job, Marshal Dillon, to carry out that order."

Doc's face became red. "Matt, I've already told you how harmful traveling back East will be to Brenda's recovery."

Kitty walked up and placed her hand on Matt's arm. "Matt, please, isn't there something you can do?"

Matt looked into Kitty's soft blue eyes as they silently pleaded with him. "I think Judge Henry should hear from Doc before I enforce this order. Mr. Warren, if you and Dr. Adams will come with me, we're going to see Judge Henry."

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter 10**

Judge Henry sat back and listened quietly as Doc explained to him why Robert Warren should leave Brenda in his care. Occasionally, he'd glance at the other two men in the room, Marshall Dillon and Warren, but he kept his focus on the physician.

Matt, for the most part, kept silent, speaking only when the judge directly addressed him. He was aware that Judge Henry didn't care for him, ever since the Pruitt Dover trial. But as Judge Brookings was out ill, he had to accept the only other judge available. Matt just hoped for the little girl's sake, as well as Doc and Kitty's, that Henry didn't dislike Doc as much as he disliked Matt.

Robert Warren wasn't as wise as the Marshal. He bluffed, blustered, and constantly interrupted Doc as he explained Brenda's condition to the judge. "Judge, what he's telling you is only his opinion." Robert Warren protested. "I don't believe a word this man says. I just know if you let me take my niece to competent care…"

"She'll most likely die before you get there." Doc glowered at the obese near-do-well next to him. "Judge Henry, I'm warning you." Doc just barely managed to keep from pounding his fist on the judge's desk. "If you let Robert Warren take that child out of my office she could, and most likely will, die before he can get Brenda to another physician."

Judge Henry showed no reaction to either Doc or Warren's umbrage. Instead he looked over at Matt. "You've been very quiet so far, Marshal. What is your opinion on this matter?"

Matt paused, wanting to be cautious in his response. He didn't want to hurt Doc's chances at getting the Judge's approval. "Well, Judge Henry," he finally said. "I have no idea what kind of doctor Mr. Warren wants to take his niece to. But I know for a fact, whoever the doctor is won't be any closer to Dodge City than a hundred miles. And if Brenda Russ is as sick as Doc indicates, and I have no reason to doubt him, then it's very likely she could die before Mr. Warren gets her anywhere else."

Judge Henry sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. For several moments he said nothing, and Matt was almost afraid that simply because he had sided with Doc, Judge Henry would side against the physician. Finally, Henry looked up at the expectant faces of the three men. "Well, gentleman, I have considered the circumstances, and the additional information that Doctor Adams here has provided. Information, I might add Mr. Warren, that you did not include in your original petition to me."

"It was immaterial, Judge." Warren scoffed. "It doesn't change the fact that my niece is in danger every moment that she is in this charlatan's care."

"Perhaps." Judge Henry said. "At any rate, this is my decision."

LGL*LGL*LGL

Kitty wiped Brenda's brow with the cool cloth again, before putting it back in the water and then gently brushing Brenda's hair away from her fevered brow. Kitty had long since given up the notion that she and Matt would ever marry and have children, even though she wanted it. But that hadn't meant Kitty was against the notion of having a child alone. It was certainly nothing she would seek out, but if the opportunity came along Kitty wasn't sure she wouldn't seize upon it. But that opportunity was not now, and Brenda, as sweet as she was, was not the child. Though Kitty couldn't stand Robert Warren, he was this child's uncle, and Kitty felt Brenda belonged with family or at least 'a' family.

"Kitty!" Doc called out as he came through the door with a broad smile on his face. "How's my patient?"

"She's resting fairly comfortably, Doc." Kitty answered. "Fever seems to be down some."

"That's fine." Doc answered as he sat down next to the little girl and gently gave her a quick exam.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened? Or do I have to guess?" Kitty asked with a little exasperation just as Matt entered the room.

"Warren's been ordered to back off, Kitty." Matt answered her. "I wasn't sure about Judge Henry, but he agreed with Doc that moving Brenda right now would do more harm than good. So, he's placed a forty-eight hour stay on that court order, and he'll check on Brenda's progress before he decides anything further."

"Well, thank God for that." Kitty let out a breath of relief. "I was afraid that…"

"So was I." Matt nodded. "But she's safe for now anyways."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Kitty asked with an arched brow. "I mean is there a way to keep Brenda permanently out of her uncle's hands?"

"Not a way in the world, Kitty." Matt shook his head. "That little girl is his ward legally, and that's all there is to it."

"That man ought to be horsewhipped." Doc grumped as he gently pulled the sheet up to Brenda's chin, and checked her temperature once again.

"Now, Doc…" Matt waved a hand but Kitty interrupted him.

"Matt, you saw what kind of man Robert Warren is. He's not concerned about this little girl's welfare."

"Kitty, I understand how you feel." Matt countered while shaking his head. "But there isn't a thing I or anyone else can do to stop him from taking Brenda when she's well enough to go."

Kitty and Doc exchanged sorrowful glances knowing Matt was right, and yet hating the fact. "Well," Doc sighed at length. "He's not taking her tonight at least. And, with the time the Judge Henry gave me and the way she's improving, I guess she'll be okay."

"Doc, you look tired." Kitty observed. "Why don't get some rest and I'll watch Brenda."

"No," Doc shook his head. "I'm tired alright, but I'm not sleepy and I couldn't sleep if I was. No, you go on Kitty. I'll be fine here."

"Come on, Kitty." Matt placed his hand at the small of her back. "I'll walk you back to the Long Branch."

Kitty reluctantly nodded grabbing her shawl. "Call for me if you need me, Doc."

"I will and thank you, Kitty." Doc said as she and Matt left his office.

As they walked back over to the saloon Kitty looked up at Matt. "I forgot to thank you for helping us, Matt. And I do appreciate what you did."

Matt shook his head. "I didn't do anything, Kitty. If Warren hadn't of been so irritating, Judge Henry just might have allowed him to take Brenda regardless of her condition. And even though he's allowed Doc those two days, it's doubtful he'll allow Warren anything more."

"Which means Robert Warren will get Brenda back?" Kitty was clearly unhappy with that thought.

"That's what it means, Kitty." Matt nodded glumly. "In less then forty-eight hours Brenda will go back to Robert Warren."

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter 11**

After sending Matt on his way to do his rounds, Kitty looked around at the bustling barroom and decided she would be better off keeping busy helping Sam with the crowd of customers than up in her rooms fretting about something she could do nothing about. Kitty removed her cape, went around behind the bar, stowed it under the counter and went to work.

The business hadn't slacked any an hour later, and Kitty was working her way around the crowded room delivering whiskey, dispensing advice, and chatting with lonely cowboys here and there. Kitty had stopped at a poker table for a few minutes watching her house dealer play, when she chanced to overhear a conversation between two men at the table right behind her.

"Sure ain't liking this town." One man said. "That Marshal's got his eye on everything that moves around here."

"Yeah," the other man agreed. "But we gotta stay here til we find that brat of Warren's."

At mention of Robert Warren's name Kitty's ears perked up, and she lingered longer at the poker table than she'd intended hoping to hear more. Warren wasn't too uncommon a name but there weren't too many in Dodge with that name.

"I still don't like the idea of killing a kid." The first man remarked. "It just don't set right."

"Yeah, well, that money Warren's gonna pay us for doing that will set just fine with me." The second one stated.

"What you think he wants his niece dead for?" The first one asked. "I mean she's too little to have done too much to him. Maybe kicked him in the shins or something. But that don't seem like a reason to kill her."

"Nah, I don't think it's that. I think it's something more. That Warren fella is one smart cookie, I'll tell ya. If he wants his niece dead it's because he's gonna get something mighty valuable out of it. That's why I took on this job for us. I don't much like killing a kid either, but it makes us a pile of money when we do it."

Kitty swallowed hard when the two men chuckled, placed their empty glasses on the table, and stood to leave. Her mind kept circling around their conversation as well as what Matt had told her. In less then forty-eight hours Robert Warren was going to get his niece back into his clutches where he would surrender her to those two men to be killed.

Kitty made her way back over to the bar, quickly reclaimed her shawl and hurried out of the saloon. Maybe with this information, Matt could talk to the judge again and ban Warren permanently from taking Brenda away with him, Kitty thought as she rushed up the street towards the jail. But when Kitty arrived at the jail it was dark, empty, and locked up. Kitty had no idea where to go to look for Matt or even Chester, so she decided to head up to Doc's office. Kitty knew Doc would somehow help her to protect Brenda, but when Kitty got up to Doc's office she was surprised to find he wasn't there. Instead, Kitty found Ma Smalley sitting in a chair knitting.

"Oh, good evening, Kitty." Ma smiled at the red head as she came into the office. "What brings you up here?"

"Oh, I was just checking on the little girl." Kitty answered. She liked Ma Smalley very much, but Ma had a penchant to talk. Kitty didn't want Ma sharing with anyone what she heard those men say at the Long Branch, but with Matt or Doc. "Uh, where's Doc?"

"Doc had to run out to Gage Prill's place." Ma shook her head sadly. "His wife is expecting again you know, and what with Mrs. Prill losing those other babies Doc had no choice but to go with Gage when he came for Doc."

"I hope everything is okay with Mrs. Prill." Kitty had never been to the Prill place, but she remembered Doc saying the farm was quite a ways out of town, which meant that Doc might not get back to town in time to prevent Robert Warren from taking Brenda.

Ma smiled up at Kitty. "Was there something you needed from Doc, Dear?"

"Oh, no." Kitty quickly shook her head. "Like I said, I was just checking on the little girl."

"Well, she's doing fine." Ma answered. "Doc says her fever finally broke shortly before Gage came to get him."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Kitty offered up a brief smile and turned for the door. "I'll be getting back to the Long Branch then. If you need me or anything Ma, don't hesitate to send for me."

"Why, thank you, Kitty." Ma smiled. "But I doubt I'll need anything. Chester's supposed to be coming up here in a little bit to take over for me. Chester's kind of at loose ends since Marshal Dillon had to ride out to that immigrant camp this afternoon, so Doc asked him to relieve me up here."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now, Ma. You have a good evening."

"You too, Kitty." The older woman smiled as Kitty left the office.

That little conversation explained where Matt and Doc where at, and since the two men were not in town to help her, it also gave Kitty an idea of what to do about Brenda.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter 12**

After leaving Doc's office, Kitty quickly made her way back down the stairs and across to the Long Branch. She had a feeling Chester would be there and she was right. As she quickly entered the barroom and crossed over to where Chester was, Kitty remembered Chester telling her once that beer made him sleep good, and she was hoping that still held true. "Well good evening, Chester. Enjoying yourself?" Kitty smiled brightly.

"Hello, Miss Kitty." Chester returned the smile. "I guess I am. I was just getting me a beer afore I have to go up to Doc's place and spell Ma Smalley. You know Doc's got that little girl up there that needs watching."

"Uh, yes, yes, I know." Kitty nodded as she signaled for Sam to come over. "That's why I want to buy you a beer, Chester." Kitty smiled sweetly as she looked at Sam. "Sam, draw Chester here another beer. He's going to need all the fortification he can get when he takes over for Ma."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam nodded.

"Ah, no Miss Kitty." Chester protested. "You don't have to do that."

"I know." Kitty grinned. "But I want to. Now you just drink up and enjoy."

A couple of hours later, Kitty looked over at Sam with a weary smile. "Sam, it's slowed down enough, I think I'll take a little break in my room. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." Sam nodded. "As busy as we've been, I think you deserve one."

"Thanks." Kitty said as she headed for the stairs. In all honesty, the saloon had been busy, very busy, and although she'd planned on slipping out earlier, Kitty hadn't been able to get away. Even though Kitty was very tired, she knew there was something much more important than her aching feet to take care of.

Once Kitty entered her room, she quickly removed the fancy satin dress she had on and replaced it with a simple tan shirt and jeans she wore when she went riding. Grabbing a jacket and an old black hat that Matt had left behind, Kitty quietly and swiftly left her room, and exited the building down the back stairs.

Standing in the shadows of the alley, Kitty watched the street for several moments to make sure that no one was around before she practically ran up the steps to Doc's office. Pausing at the door, Kitty listened intently for any sound coming from inside. Hearing the slight sounds of snoring, Kitty took a deep breath, skillfully picked the lock and quietly opened the door to Doc's office and went in. She very quietly crept to the door of the back bedroom, as Chester sat propped in Doc's swivel chair, with his head back, mouth opened, and snoring to beat the band, sleeping off the extra beer he'd had. As faintly as possible, Kitty opened the bedroom door and swiftly entered the room. She went over to the bed and laid her hand on the child's forehead. Kitty was gratified to find that Brenda's fever was gone, and that she was simply sleeping deeply. Kitty opened the over-sized coat she donned, so she could put Brenda inside it. Kitty bent and picked her up, freezing just as she got the little girl into her arms when Brenda stirred slightly with a tiny mumble. When Brenda settled back against Kitty's shoulder, and she was sure Brenda was again soundly asleep, Kitty closed the flaps of the coat around Brenda and herself.

Kitty carefully left the back bedroom, tiptoeing past the still snoring Chester and out the front door. Kitty swiftly descended the stairs while keeping an eye out for anyone on the street then she crossed the alley and back into the shadows behind the Long Branch, while her precious bundle slept in her arms.

Kitty carefully climbed the back stairs of the Long Branch and entered the building. It didn't take Kitty long to enter her private room and go to the door leading off of her bedroom. The room was small, windowless and held two very large wardrobes that held the majority of Kitty's clothes, and in the corner was a chaise lounge. Kitty took Brenda over to the chaise and placed her on it. After getting Brenda all settled into the bedding she had placed on the chaise lounge, Kitty walked over to one of the wardrobes, removed her coat and hung it inside. She then walked back over to Brenda and sat in the chair next to the chaise. Kitty reached over and brushed the hair off Brenda's forehead. As she watched the little girl sleep, Kitty couldn't help but wonder what this small child had ever done to deserve Robert Warren wanting to do away with her. Kitty tucked the covers around Brenda before rising from the chair, walking over to the wall lamp, and turning it down. She left the door open a crack so she could hear if Brenda woke up.

A few hours later Kitty woke up to the sound of a child crying, she threw back the covers, got up out of bed, grabbing her robe as she went into the small room where Brenda was. The room was still dimly lit so Kitty could see Brenda tossing on the makeshift bed. She quickly went over and sat beside the little girl to try and calm her. Brenda's cheeks were flushed and she was crying in her sleep. Kitty reached over and brushed the hair off Brenda's face, the little girl had a slight fever but it was nothing like it had been while she was at Doc's. Kitty continued to stoke Brenda's face and hair to calm the child.

After a few minutes the child calmed a bit, and Kitty was about to get up when Brenda softly called out, "Momma" and grabbed for Kitty's hand. Kitty stroked the back of Brenda's hand as she held it.

In a soft whisper Kitty answered the child. "Hush, Little one, go back to sleep."

Brenda never opened her eyes as she rolled closer to Kitty. "I'm scared to sleep."

Kitty leaned closer to Brenda. "I'll stay right here until you do. Okay?"

Brenda never opened her eyes only nodded her head rolling onto her side.

Kitty smiled at the girl as she started to rub Brenda's back in small circles to help her fall back to sleep. As Kitty sat there, she vowed to do what was necessary to keep Robert Warren from harming his niece.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter 13**

Doc walked straight to the jail after getting back from Gage Prill's place in dead of night, and finding Chester sound asleep in his office chair and his patient missing. Doc was mad at Chester for falling asleep like that, but he was more concerned with what happened to Brenda. Doc knew he needed to enlist Matt to help him sort out what happened while he was out of the office, but when Doc reached the jail door he found it locked and the inside dark so he started pounding on the door. Matt opened the jail door after the first two knocks and Doc didn't wait for an invitation. "Close the door we need to talk." Doc uttered as he pushed past a disheveled Matt.

Matt shook his head in exasperation as he closed the door. "Do you mind if I turn the lamp on, or are we going to talk in the dark?" Matt quipped with a bit of sarcasm.

Doc took a seat at the table in the room. "Yes, yes, but not too bright. I don't want the whole town knowing we're here."

Matt gave Doc a funny look as he struck a match on the post and lit the wall lamp. "Is there some reason we shouldn't be seen together?" Matt questioned as he blew the match out and tossed it into the cold stove.

Doc realized how he was acting. "Sorry for the strange behavior, Matt. Brenda Russ is missing from my office and I don't want anyone finding it out."

"How long has she been missing?" Matt suddenly grew serious at the news.

Doc swiped at his chin. "Near as I can figure two to three hours. She went missing while Chester was asleep."

Matt looked at Doc and narrowed his eyes. "You don't think Warren has anything to do with her disappearance, do you?"

"No, I don't." Doc stated confidently. "I think Brenda woke up, saw Chester asleep and left. Chester said he locked the door right after Ma Smalley left."

Matt sat on the edge of his desk, folding his arms across his chest. "Where's Chester now?"

"He's up in my office. I told him to stay there in case little Brenda comes back or her uncle shows up. Matt, I'd like you to make sure Warren doesn't have Brenda. I'd do it, but-"

"But if Warren saw you poking around he would start asking about his niece."

"Exactly." Doc said as he shifted in his chair.

Matt stood up. "You go back to your office and send Chester back here so that he and I can look around town for Brenda."

"Matt, I think you should find Louie and talk to him."

"Why?"

"He was the one who brought little Brenda to me when Warren was trying to find her."

"Good idea, Doc. I'll find Louie after Chester gets here."

"Thank you, Matt."

LGL*LGL*LGL

A few hours later the sun was in the middle of the sky and Matt was out of places to look for Brenda Russ. He had been searching the South side of Dodge, after finding no sign of Brenda at the stoop where Louie had found her, before bringing her to Doc. Matt thought he would find Brenda here in the more trashy area of town where no one would take notice of her. He had looked in every abandoned building, shack, and lean-to in Rat Hole Alley only to come up empty. Matt was heading back to the jail and hoping that Chester was having better luck with his search on the North side of town. As Matt came upon Front Street, he saw Chester sitting in the shade in front of the jail. Matt gave his head a mental shake, he knew Chester had come up just as empty handed has he had and that worried him. It was time to see what Robert Warren may or may not know about his niece.

Matt and Chester entered the lobby of the Dodge House and walked over to the pool table. when Matt reached the jail Chester had confirmed his suspicion that he had found no sign of Brenda Russ either. Matt had asked Chester if he had seen Robert Warren recently and it just so happened that Chester had seen him go into the hotel a few minutes before Matt arrived at the jail. The duo then went to play pool at the Dodge House, hoping they would run into Warren.

Matt and Chester were midway through their second game when Matt spotted Robert Warren leaving Dodge House. Matt didn't wait long to place his pool stick on top of the table as Chester followed suit and the two left the hotel lobby to follow Warren. As the pair exited the hotel on to the boardwalk, Chester spotted Warren heading to Delmonico's and nudged Matt in the arm, pointing to Warren when he had Matt's attention.

"Chester go over to Doc's and tell him to meet me at Delmonico's. Tell him I'm buying."

"Yes sir." Chester took a step away from Matt then suddenly stopped and looked at him with a grin. "That's great Mr. Dillon, I'll be right back with Doc."

"Not you, Chester." Matt replied stepping closer to Chester. "Just Doc. I need you to stay at Doc's in case that little girl comes back."

Chester glumly nodded his head before leaving to deliver Matt's message to Doc.

Matt stood on the boardwalk and watched Doc approach him. "Evenin' Doc."

Doc stepped on to the boardwalk next to Matt. "I'm guessing there is a reason you asked me to an early dinner?"

"Yep."

Noticing that Matt wasn't going to say more, Doc prodded him. "You going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Doc gave Matt an exasperated look. "Well you are a fountain of information." He quipped as he followed Matt into the restaurant.

The pair took a seat near the door by the window. Matt sat with his back to the wall as Doc took a seat next to him by the window. As soon as Doc was settled into his seat he looked around the room spotting Robert Warren at a table in the back. Doc leaned towards Matt. "So that's why you're buying?"

Matt never looked at Warren. "Yep."

Doc harrumphed at Matt's one word reply, as Joe approached their table. "Good evening, Joe. The Marshal is paying so I'll have a steak with all the fixings."

Matt gave Doc an irritated look before turning to Joe. "What's the special tonight Joe."

Joe scratched his head. "Catfish stew, Marshal."

Matt closed his eyes and shook his head. He disliked catfish stew, but he didn't have enough money on him for two steak dinners. Matt opened his eyes and looked at Joe. "I'll have the special."

Doc stifled a chuckle as Joe almost dropped his pencil when Matt said he'd have the stew.

Doc would look over his shoulder every now and again at Warren, as the duo sat drinking coffee while waiting for their dinner to arrive. After about the third time, Doc looked over at Warren, he turned and looked at Matt. "What are you hoping to accomplish by just sitting here, Matt?"

"If Wallace lives up to his reputation, then plenty."

Doc harrumphed again. "Reputation? The only reputation that man has is being a pompous ass." Doc remarked.

"Exactly." Matt replied.

Before Matt could say anything more, Joe arrived with their meal. "Well now, Joe, that steak looks cooked to perfection." Doc stated. As soon as Joe placed the catfish stew in front of Matt, Doc couldn't help but take a poke at him. "That stew sure smells delicious, doesn't it, Matt?"

"You want to trade?" Matt offered.

"And deprive you of that enjoyable stew? Not a chance." Doc stated while trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

Shortly after their meals arrived, Robert Warren got up from his table in the back and walked towards Doc and Matt. "My, my, my. All that bluster in Judge Henry's office yesterday and here you sit eating and joking. I must say Doctor Adams, your great concern for my niece's well being is very touching. Very touching indeed." Warren mocked.

Matt leaned back in his chair. "Now, Mr. Warren, Doc hasn't left your niece's side since we left Judge Henry and he wouldn't have if I hadn't gotten him out of his office to have some supper."

"If my niece is as sick as you claim, you should have taken him a dinner tray." Warren countered.

Matt stood up. "Mister Warren, Doc Adams has taken excellent care of your niece and deserves a break. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to eat my supper before it gets cold."

Robert Warren turned to Doc. "You have twenty-four hours left on your stay, Dr. Adams, and then I'll be collecting my niece."

Matt and Doc watched as Warren turned on his heel and headed out the door.

Warren didn't like the way the Dodge Marshal used his height to intimidate him, and he couldn't wait to leave the restaurant. He wasn't paying a great deal of attention and just about to step outside when Grimes and Hy literally ran into him. Grimes grabbed ahold of Warren's lapels to keep from knocking the man over. "Un-hand me, you ruffian." Warren snapped as he batted Grimes hands away from his suit coat and then brushed them as if dirty.

"Easy now, Mr. Fancy-pants boss man. I'm not the one who weren't watch'n were I was a go'n." Grimes snickered.

"Now, Stucky, let the fancy man through." Hy countered.

Warren glared at Grimes and Hy as he started to pass by them.

Grimes took off his hat and held it to his chest, "Pleasure to meet chya Fancy-pants boss man." Grimes snickered.

"We'll be see'n ya," Hy hollered to Warren's retreating back before the two started laughing as they took a seat on the other side of the room from Doc and Matt.

Matt sat back down after Warren left.

"Well that was interesting." Doc remarked.

"Yes it was." Matt replied before picking up his spoon. "And Warren doesn't know Brenda is gone."

Doc gave Matt a questioning look. "How do you know that?"

"Like you said, Doc, he's a pompous ass."

Then it dawned on Doc and he started nodding his head up and down slowly. "He would have gloated."

"Exactly!" Matt exclaimed taking a bite of his stew and then grimacing.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Girl Lost**

By Signerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Kitty woke up to feel something heavy on her chest, when she opened her eyes to find a small head of curly hair lying on her chest. Kitty smiled as she carefully moved Brenda off of her and on to the pillow. Brenda must have found her way into Kitty's bed some time after Kitty closed up the saloon, checked on Brenda, and crawled into bed herself at one o'clock. Kitty carefully and quietly got out of bed and headed into the water closet. As she came out of the water closet, she grabbed her robe off the foot of bed, slipped it on and quietly went out the door. As Kitty made her way down the back stairs to the kitchen, she was thankful that she didn't currently have any of the girls living at the saloon making it easier to conceal Brenda.

Once in the kitchen, Kitty quickly stoked up the stove, and put on a pot of coffee as she gathered every thing to make some scrambled eggs and toast. While Kitty was beating the eggs, it occurred to her that she needed to find out as much information from Brenda as she could. Once breakfast was prepared, Kitty carried the tray of food up to her room. Brenda was still asleep in the middle of her bed when she entered the room and placed the tray of food on the table. Kitty quietly poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. She was half way through her cup of coffee when Brenda stirred awake. Kitty remained quiet as she watched little Brenda sit up, stretch and yawn.

Brenda rubbed her eyes with the balls of her fists, blinked and then looked around the pretty room. She didn't remember much from the last few days. She remembered going back into her hiding spot under the abandoned porch and praying to God that he keep her uncle from finding her there, but things were hazy after that until she woke up a few hours ago on the chaise lounge. Brenda remembered how scared she was upon waking in the small, dimly lit room. She carefully got off the settee without making a sound and tiptoed to the slightly opened door and carefully poking her head out. The room would have been completely dark if it had not been for the moonlight streaming in from the window. The moonlight glimmering off the bass bed caught Brenda's attention and she was in awe of the massive size of the bed. Brenda had never seen such a large bed before in her life. She was so captivated by its size that before she knew it, she was standing next to the bed peering over the edge at the single occupant. At the sight of the pretty redheaded lady fast asleep in the bed, Brenda quickly climbed onto the bed and carefully slid under the covers next to Kitty and drifted off to sleep.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head."

The sound of Kitty's voice brought Brenda out of her musing. She turned to where Kitty was sitting at the table and gave Kitty a small smile. "Morning."

Kitty returned the smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Brenda's smile widened. "Boy did I."

Kitty gave a soft chuckle before taking a sip of her coffee. "Are you hungry?" Kitty asked placing her cup onto the saucer.

Before Brenda could open her mouth to answer, her stomach answered for her with a very loud, very un-ladylike grumble causing Brenda's eyes to go wide as she placed both her hands on her stomach as if to stifle the noise.

Kitty struggled to keep a straight face so as not to embarrass Brenda. Acting as if nothing happened Kitty commented, "I have eggs and toast if you would like some."

"Oh boy, would I!" Quick as a jackrabbit, Brenda scrambled out of Kitty's massive bed and sat in the chair next to Kitty. Her mouth watered as Kitty fixed her a plate of eggs. No sooner had Kitty placed the plate of eggs on the table in front of her then Brenda scooped a big mouth-full of eggs up and into her mouth.

"Whoa there, little one. You better slow down those eggs aren't going anywhere."

Brenda suddenly stopped chewing. It had been days since she had anything decent to eat and in her excitement to have an actual meal in front of her, Brenda realized she had completely forgotten her manners. Kitty's comment had reminded Brenda of how her own mother would tell her to use her manners when at the dinner table. With her mouth still full of eggs, Brenda placed her fork on the table and clasped her hands together and bowed her head to silently say grace for the meal that she had been blessed with. Once she was finished saying grace, Brenda opened her eyes and carefully chewed her food and then swallowed before turning her attention to Kitty. "I apologize for my lack of manners, ma'am."

"My, my so formal for so early in the morning don't you think?"

Brenda picked her fork back up and took a smaller bite of eggs. "My Uncle Robert says it isn't proper to call a lady anything but ma'am. Besides momma said every young lady should use her manners with company."

"I see." Kitty needed to gain the girls trust so she needed to tread carefully. "My mother told me the same thing."

Brenda looked up at Kitty. "She did?" Brenda said in awe.

Kitty gave Brenda a warm smile. "She sure did." Kitty leaned in towards Brenda. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

Brenda liked the thought of sharing a secret with Kitty, as she liked her very much, so Brenda nodded her head.

"I think of us as friends, not company. Would you like to be my friend?"

Brenda's blue eyes starred into Kitty's bluer eyes. "Oh boy, would I."

Kitty smiled as she reached over and brushed some stray curls off Brenda's face. "Good, my friends call me Miss Kitty."

Brenda turned her attention back to her plate. "Miss Kitty, can I stay with you forever?"

Kitty sat up and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you can't."

Kitty's heart ached as she watched Brenda's face fall. She watched as Brenda pushed the eggs around on her plate with her fork as she tired to figure out what to say to the girl, but Brenda solved that with her following statement.

Never looking away from the plate Brenda's fought back tears. "As soon as you give me to him, he's going to kill me."

Kitty got up from and chair and kneeled next to Brenda. "I know, that's why I took you from Doc's office and brought you here."

Brenda turned her tear-filled eyes towards Kitty. "You know he wants me gone?" Kitty nodded her head. "And you recued me?" Kitty nodded her head again. "Then why can't I stay with you?"

Kitty stroked Brenda's hair. "Oh little one, I never said you couldn't stay with me." At Brenda's confused look Kitty continued. "I am going to keep you safely away from your Uncle Robert no matter what it takes. However, once your uncle can no longer bring any kind of harm to you, I am going to have to find you a permanent home with a nice family who will love you and take good care of you."

A tear broke loose and ran down Brenda's cheek. "You could love me and take good care of me."

Kitty had to blink several times to keep her own eyes from tearing up. "Brenda, it's more complicated than that." Kitty replied hoping that the girl would accept the answer.

Brenda brushed her wet cheek with the back of her hand. "Miss Kitty, what's com-plee-kate-ed?" She asked trying to pronounce the big word.

Kitty gave a small chuckle. "The word is pronounced com-pli-cat-ed, and it means that I own a saloon, which is no place to raise a child. But not only that, I'm not married."

Brenda was about to ask Kitty another question when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Kitty, wake up! It's Matt! I need to talk to you!"

The loud knocking and deep voice shouting through the door startled Brenda so much that she flung her small arms around Kitty's neck. Kitty wrapped her arms around Brenda's shaking body and held Brenda's head to her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Don't make a sound, okay?"

Brenda was too scared to answer so she only gave her head a small nod as Kitty picked her up and carried her out of the room and into the small room where Brenda had first woke up. Kitty placed Brenda on the chaise lounge and kneeled down in front of her. "I want you to stay in here and don't come out until I come to get you, okay?"

Brenda nodded her head as she heard more loud knocking. "Who is that?" She whispered so softly Kitty barely heard her.

"One of the complications I was telling you about." Kitty walked to the door and looked back at Brenda as she held her finger up to her lips before closing the door behind her.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Matt stood outside Kitty's room. He hated waking Kitty at this hour of the morning but he wanted to be the one to break the news to her about Brenda before Kitty went over to Doc's office. Matt raised his hand and knocked as loud as he could. "Kitty, wake up! It's Matt! I need to talk to you!" He yelled through the door. Matt waited and listened but when he didn't hear any movement, he knocked loudly again on the door. "Kitty!" Before Matt could say anything more, Kitty opened the door.

"Let me guess, you have to leave town?" Kitty said with a hint of disappointment.

Matt stepped into the room and took off his hat and giving it a small twirl in his hands. "No, Kitty, I came to tell you that Brenda Russ is missing."

"Missing?" Kitty said looking perplexed.

Matt took a step closer to Kitty and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Doc thinks she woke up, saw Chester asleep and made a run for it."

Kitty knit her brow. "Matt, you don't-"

"No, I don't think Robert Warren had anything to do with this."

"But, Matt-" Kitty tried to explain.

"Now, Kitty I don't want to you to worry. Chester and I are going to search the town for her and I want you and Doc to stay right here in case she comes back. Okay?"

Kitty gave up trying to tell Matt anything. "Okay."

Matt leaned in and kissed her. "I'll stop by later."

"I'll see you then." She answered.

Matt put his hat back on his head and left the room. "See you later, Kitty." Matt tossed over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

Kitty watched him leave until he turned the corner, then she closed the door leaned against it and looked up at the ceiling. She thanked the heavens above that Matt didn't give her the opportunity to explain what really happened. She hadn't lied to Matt but she hadn't spoken up and told him what she had done, and that weighed heavily on her conscience. Kitty couldn't waste time thinking about that now. She had more important things to do, like find out whatever information she could from Brenda so that she could keep Robert Warren from ever getting his hands on the little girl.

Kitty pushed off the door and went to the small room dressing room where she left Brenda. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the room and looked around not seeing Brenda. "Brenda, it's Miss Kitty. Where are you?" Kitty moved over to the chaise lounge and stooped down to look under the settee thinking Brenda may have gotten scared and crawled under it. But when Kitty looked under the chaise Brenda wasn't there. "Brenda, honey where are you?" Kitty looked around the small room and noticed that a small portion of one of her dresses was sticking out between the wardrobe doors. Kitty stood up and went over and stood in front of the wardrobe. "Brenda, he's gone. It's okay to come out now." She spoke into the doors of the wardrobe. Kitty noticed the fabric of the dress recede into the wardrobe a bit, so she kneeled down to where the dress was sticking out. "Please come out, honey. No one is here but me, I promise." The rest of the fabric disappeared between the cracks of the doors.

"You're sure it's safe?" came Brenda's muffled reply.

Kitty reached up and pulled the door open a tiny crack. "Yes, I promise it's safe."

Brenda bolted out of the bottom of the wardrobe and straight at Kitty, wrapping her small arms around Kitty's neck almost knocking her over. "Thank you from saving me from the law."

As soon as Kitty had her balance she pulled Brenda away from her and stood her up in front of her, giving the little girl a quizzical look. "The law? You mean Matt? Honey, Marshal Dillon isn't going to harm you. He will keep you safe."

"No!" Brenda vehemently shook her head no. "They…they told me so. They said the law was gonna make me go with Uncle Robert and it didn't matter what anyone said."

Kitty looked questioningly at the little girl. "They? Who are they, honey? Who told you this?"

"The Oliver's. They said I couldn't live with them no more after my Momma and Daddy died because of the law. The Oliver's said the law gave me to Uncle Robert and now Uncle Robert is gonna kill me." She added plaintively. "The law wants me dead too."

Things were starting to become clearer to Kitty, pushing the child back just a little realizing Brenda wasn't going to release her completely, Kitty gently pushed a wayward curl from the little girl's forehead and smiled. "First of all honey, the law doesn't want you dead, especially not the law in this town. As a matter of fact, Marshal Dillon is going to do all he can to protect you."

Brenda gave Kitty a doubtful look. "How do you know?"

Kitty's smile brightened a little. "Because I know this law." Noticing that Brenda's look went from doubtful to distrusting, along with the fact Brenda's grip was starting to loosen, Kitty realized the girl was beginning to disbelieve her. Tightening her hold on Brenda, Kitty quickly placed a small kiss on the child's forehead. "Brenda, I promise I will not let anyone hurt you. But I need you to tell me everything you know about your Uncle Robert so that I can see to it. Okay?"

For several moments little Brenda studied Kitty's face, not certain whether she could trust Kitty or not. But finally, Brenda decided to do just that. Miss Kitty had been awfully kind to her and something inside the heartsick child just instantly felt comfortable and safe with Kitty. "Okay," Brenda said in a small voice. "What do you want to know?"

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Before asking a single question of the scared little girl, Kitty made Brenda comfortable on the settee once again and asked her to stay put.

"Tell you what, Brenda." She winked. "If you'll stay here and stay quiet, I'll go down stairs and see what I can do about getting some milk and cookies for you and some privacy for both of us."

"Privacy?" Brenda questioned.

"Um, um." Kitty nodded. "I'm just gonna tell my friend downstairs that I'm going to be busy for a while. That way we can talk without anyone bothering us. Okay?"

"You'll come back?" Brenda asked warily.

Kitty nodded with a smile. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

After quickly dressing in a plain black skirt and a white shirtwaist blouse, Kitty went down to the bar. She explained to Sam that she was going to be busy for a while and didn't wish to be disturbed no matter how important any one claimed it was. Kitty then headed into the small kitchen of the Long Branch and quickly poured a glass of milk and pulled some cookies from a covered jar, placing them on a small plate. Covering the jar back over, Kitty placed the glass on the plate next to the cookies and then covered the plate with a large cloth to conceal its contents. Retracing her steps, she went back up the stairs to her room and entered, locking the door behind her.

After giving Brenda the milk and cookies, Kitty sat down in the chair next to the chaise lounge and began to ask her questions. "Honey," Kitty began. "You said something about the Oliver's? Who are they?"

"Mr. Oliver was Daddy's best friend." Brenda answered before taking a drink of her milk. "I stayed with him and Mrs. Oliver when Momma and Daddy died. I liked the Oliver's. They were really nice to me."

Kitty nodded. "Oh. But you aren't related to them?"

Brenda sadly shook her head as she took a small bite of cookie. "Uncle Robert is all the family I have now." By her expression, Kitty could tell that Brenda wasn't too happy about that.

"Oh." Kitty said in commiseration as she watched the little girl continue to nibble on her cookie. Kitty doubted Brenda would know why her uncle wanted her dead, so questioning Brenda about it would do nothing but upset the child. Replaying the conversation she'd overheard by Warren's two hired thugs, she remembered one of them saying Warren would most likely get something from Brenda's death, so Kitty started there.

"Brenda? Could you tell me about your uncle? I mean, I know he hasn't been very good to you, and I know what he wants to do to you, but what else do you know about him?"

"He's mean." Brenda answered without a moment's hesitation, causing Kitty to stifle a grin. Kitty couldn't help but agree but it didn't tell her why he wanted Brenda dead so badly.

"Well, honey, I know." Kitty said. 'But I mean, well, what kind of business is he in. What kind of job does he have?"

"I don't know." Brenda shrugged. "I never saw him work. He sends a bunch of wires sometimes."

Kitty considered that when a thought struck her. "How about your daddy, Brenda? What kind of work did he do?"

"Oh, Daddy worked in a office in town with Mr. Oliver." Brenda's countenance brightened as she talked about her father. "He was an important man, Momma said."

"Oh?" Kitty questioned. "What about your Momma? Did she work?"

"No, silly." Brenda shook her head. "Momma didn't work. She had to stay at the house and tell the servants what to do cause they couldn't of done nothing without Momma telling them to."

At the word, 'servants' Kitty knew, she was on the right track. "Servants, huh." She asked casually. "You must've lived in a really big house to need servants."

Brenda shrugged again as she took a drink of her milk. "I dunno. I guess so. It was bigger than Mr. Oliver's house. But the nice old woman that lived next door to us had an even bigger house. She had puppies!" Brenda smiled happily as she remembered the small black and white terrier pups that her neighbor had let her play with.

"Um, what was your neighbor's name?" Kitty carefully asked.

"Mrs. Lane." Brenda answered, finishing off her cookie.

"Oh. Mrs. Lane." Kitty nodded. "Um, I guess you liked living next to Mrs. Lane in… uh, St, Louis?"

Brenda shook her head with a frown. "I don't live in St. Louis." She told Kitty rolling her eyes. "I live in Boston. Daddy said it was the only place for a company like his."

"Really?" Kitty smiled, at learning the child's hometown, but she needed just a little more. "What kind of company did your Daddy have?"

"Oh, Daddy made things." Brenda answered, her little voice full of pride for her father. "He called it man… man.. a…mana…facting?"

"You mean, manufacturing?" Kitty asked with a slight tilt of her head and a smile.

"Yeah!" Brenda nodded happily. "Daddy did that."

"Does your uncle work at your Daddy's office?" Kitty asked.

"No." Brenda's happy expression faded at the mention of her uncle. "He didn't work for Daddy. He just come and got me when he heard that Daddy died."

"Oh, did your uncle live far away?" Brenda shook her head. "No, he lives in Boston too." She answered. "But he didn't come to our house too often, cause he and Daddy didn't like each other. Momma said Daddy just didn't understand how hard it was for Uncle Robert."

"Is your Uncle, your Momma's brother?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, um." Brenda nodded again, taking another bite of cookie, her tone indicating she was growing bored talking about her uncle. But Kitty still had a question to go before she could let the child alone.

"Uh, Brenda, honey, why were you and your uncle traveling all the way out here?"

"Oh," Brenda frowned slightly. "Uncle Robert said he was looking into in… invest…ments."

"Oh." Kitty nodded as she watched Brenda drain the last of her milk and then rub a hand across her face. "You tired?" Kitty asked, knowing that although Brenda hadn't been up that long, she had also been extremely sick and was probably tired out already.

"Uh, um." Brenda nodded.

"Well, then why don't you lie back there and get some rest, huh?" Kitty took the empty plate and glass and set them aside as Brenda lay back down, and Kitty covered her with a light blanket. "Now, you close your eyes and get some rest. Alright? I promise I'm going to do everything I can to keep your uncle away from you. Okay?"

Brenda nodded as a yawn overtook her, but she reached out and grabbed Kitty's hand before Kitty could stand up. "Will you stay with me?" She asked pleadingly. "Just still I fall asleep?"

Kitty really wanted to do something with the information she now had, but she knew that right then little Brenda's request was a little more important. "Sure I will." She smiled, pushing that stubborn lock of hair away from her face again. "I'll stay right here."

As Brenda closed her eyes, Kitty sat quietly watching the little girl that she silently vowed to protect, no matter what she had to do.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Seventeen**

After Brenda drifted back to sleep, Kitty decided to stay in her room for a while and watch the child. It hadn't been very long ago that Brenda had been desperately ill and a little caution was merited. Grabbing the tray with the empty glass and saucer, Kitty went back downstairs, left them in the kitchen and then went into her office, collecting her books.

Sam spotted Kitty as she emerged from the back office and headed to the stairs. "Everything alright, Miss Kitty."

"Oh, oh, yes, Sam. Every thing is fine." Kitty assured him. "I just decided to work on my books for a while in my room."

"Are you not feeling well?" Sam's forehead creased in concern since it wasn't her habit to do book work in her rooms.

"Oh, no, I'm feeling okay." Kitty said. "I just decided it'd be quieter upstairs then down here, but if you need me don't hesitate to call me." She said over her shoulder as she started up the stairs. She stopped half way up the stairs. "Oh, and I'll be down later to relieve you for dinner."

"Oh, I brought a dinner pail." Sam assured her. "But I wouldn't mind a break for supper."

"Alright," Kitty nodded. "I'll be down in time to give you a break for supper." Smiling at him, Kitty climbed back up to her room and went in, closing and locking the door before placing her books on the table in front of her settee. Kitty then walked over to the door to the small dressing room where she left Brenda sleeping on the chaise and quietly opened the door peaking in. Seeing that Brenda was still asleep, Kitty carefully closed the door and went back to her ledgers and started getting to work.

As Kitty tallied figures and checked invoices, her mind kept going to the small child she had so far successfully concealed in her rooms. Kitty hated being deceitful to Matt, although Kitty reminded herself, she really hadn't been deceitful so much as she'd just failed to interrupt Matt long enough to tell him where Brenda was. But there was more than that. There was the child's safety that Kitty was most concerned with. After what she'd heard those men say and from what little Brenda had told her, Kitty was convinced that girl's life was in danger and Kitty was not about to let any harm come to the little girl if she had any way of stopping it. The question was, what way did she have? Kitty knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Doc where Brenda was, and then eventually tell Matt. But Kitty wasn't sure exactly how to do that. Burying her head in her hands, she took a deep frustrating breath at her predicament.

After a couple of hours, Brenda woke better rested and quietly left her sanctuary. Silently she walked out to the doorway and peeked into the other room. Brenda saw Kitty sitting at the table by the fireplace and was curious as to what Kitty was doing with the big books she was working in.

Kitty was so engrossed in her account books that she never heard Brenda enter the room until she felt the little girl tug on her sleeve. Kitty looked over to see a small set of blue eyes looking at her. "Well hello there."

"Are you in school?" Brenda asked.

Kitty smiled warmly at the child. "No, I run a business and a big part of that is keeping track of things, and that is what I'm doing with these books."

"I remember my daddy doing this." Brenda replied.

"You do, huh?" Kitty smiled as Brenda bobbed her head in agreement. "You miss him don't you?" Brenda bobbed her head slightly as her smile faded. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." At the word secret Brenda's eyes lit up making Kitty smile. "I grew up without my daddy and everything worked out just fine for me. So I think it will work out for you too."

"Honest?" Brenda questioned.

"Cross my heart." Kitty replied while making an X across her heart with her finger.

Brenda's face broke into a broad smile as she threw her arms around Kitty's middle giving her a hug. No sooner had Kitty put her hand on Brenda's back to rub it then she felt, as well as heard, the girl's stomach rumble. Kitty pulled back from Brenda. "You know I am getting hungry, how about you?"

"Yes, please."

After sending one of her girls for a lunch tray, Kitty and Brenda ate sandwiches while Kitty attempted to explain the reason behind the numbers and notes in her books. She didn't really expect the child to understand but surprisingly Brenda picked up on some of math, causing Kitty to impulsively hug her and declare her a genius.

At the compliment as well as the hug, Brenda smiled happily and eagerly leaned forward to learn more. But looking at the clock, Kitty had to shake her head and regretfully tell the child there wouldn't be anymore, at least not for this day.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I really need to go downstairs for a while now and work down there."

"You're gonna leave?" Brenda frowned as she followed Kitty into the little dressing room off Kitty's bedroom.

"Uh, huh." Kitty replied. Reaching out, she chose a couple of dresses before finally settling on a dark maroon velvet one with sheer puffy sleeves. Going behind the dressing screen in the corner of her dressing room, Kitty quickly began to change clothes, as Brenda actually looked at the dresses Kitty had hanging before her.

Once Kitty was all changed she looked up seeing Brenda standing with her mouth open and an awestruck expression on her face, causing Kitty to look at her quizzically. "What's wrong, Brenda?"

Brenda looked at Kitty and then back at the many dresses. "You got lots of clothes, Miss Kitty."

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do. Didn't you and your mother have a lot of clothes?"

Brenda shook her head. "Not sparkly ones like yours."

Chuckling, Kitty walked out from behind the dressing screen. "Well, I kinda need those sparkly clothes for my job." Kitty said as she walked back into her bedroom, with Brenda following closely behind. Quickly checking herself in the mirror, Kitty turned towards the door. "Now, Brenda, I'm going to be gone for a few hours but I don't want you to leave these rooms, or make enough noise for anyone to hear you, okay? I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe and I need you to help me do that."

"Alright, Miss Kitty." Brenda agreed.

Kitty saw the little girl look around the very adult room and realized how boring it must be for a child. Seeing her books still lying on her table, Kitty opened them to the back and pulled out a few blank pages. "Tell you what. Why don't you sit here and draw me some pictures and I'll be back up here as soon as I can."

Brenda nodded and sat down with the paper and pencil, Kitty had handed her. She sat at the table picked up the pencil and pulled the paper towards her, but her mind kept going back to all those shiny clothes. Brenda doubted Miss Kitty would mind if she looked at all the clothes.

Opening the door, Brenda pulled out the skirts of several dresses and her eyes danced as she looked at the colorful satins and sequins of each one. Her momma, Brenda knew, probably wouldn't have approved of some of them because Brenda could see her hand through the fabric as she held it up. But Brenda approved very much. Glancing down, she looked at the shoes of various styles and shapes on the floor and marveled at how some of them matched some of the dresses. Brenda was about to pick up a particularly pretty pair of heels with straps when she spotted a dusty, worn pair of boots almost hidden in the corner. Curiously, she picked one boot up and examined it. It was well-worn and much bigger than the other shoes, and looked more like the kind of boots she'd seen cowboys wear instead of an elegant lady like Miss Kitty. But since the boots were in Kitty's wardrobe, Brenda shrugged and put them back down. "Miss Kitty wears cowboy boots." She said with a shake of her head.

Downstairs, Kitty almost wished she had on boots as she tangled with a drunken cowhand that decided he wanted to dance and he wanted to dance with Kitty. But finally, with a well-aimed kick and a promise to scratch his eyes out if he returned, Kitty got the drunkard out of the saloon, and her self back behind the bar just as Robert Warren entered the saloon.

With a wrinkle of her nose in disgust, Kitty dutifully poured the whiskey he ordered and then moved further down the bar away from Warren. She no sooner reached the opposite end of the bar than Matt came in and made his way over to her. "Evening, Kitty." He tipped his head.

"Matt." Kitty nodded with a smile. "Want a drink?"

"Beer'll be fine." Matt answered as he leaned against the bar and glanced down to where Robert Warren stood. "How long has he been here?" He questioned.

Kitty glanced down at the other end of the bar where Matt was looking spotting the loathsome man. "Just got here a couple of minutes before you did." Disliking her deception with Matt from earlier, Kitty couldn't help but ask Matt. "Heard anything about little Brenda?"

"No." Matt answered, accepting the beer from Kitty and taking a sip. "Haven't heard or seen anything of her. That's why I asked about Warren. I'm not so sure he didn't have something to do with her disappearance."

A wave of guilt clutched at Kitty, as she opened her mouth to ask Matt to come into her office to talk, when Chester arrived calling to them from the swinging doors, and quickly made his way over to the bar. "Miss Kitty." Chester tipped his hat at her. "Mr. Dillon, Doc sent me on. He said he didn't want me up there a cluttering up his office. I wasn't do'n no such a thing. I told him that too. I told him you was the one that sent me there. He's just worried about that little girl, I know, but he ain't got no right to take it out on me. I'll tell ya that."

"Uh, would you like a beer, Chester?" Kitty interrupted his rambling. "It's on the house."

"Oh, well, yeah. Thank you, Miss Kitty." Chester smiled gratefully. Chester spied Matt looking down towards Warren again. "What ya looking at, Mr. Dillon?"

Matt glanced at Chester and then took another look at Warren. "That little girl's uncle. I think he's got something to do with his niece's disappearance, but I can't be for sure. And if he does, I doubt he did it alone. He's probably got help of some kind."

"You mean like those two he was with earlier?" Chester asked as he picked up his beer and took a healthy draught.

Matt looked over at him curiously. "What two?"

"Well, jest a couple of cowboys." Chester shrugged. "I seen em talking down at the other end of town earlier today."

"Did one of them have greasy hair blonde with a plaid shirt, and black kerchief, and the other a stocky built brown haired man with a scar running across his left eyebrow?" Matt described the two men he'd seen bump into Warren at the café that had called Robert Warren boss man.

"Yeah, that's them." Chester answered.

Matt took another long swallow of his beer before setting the mug down and pushed himself back from the bar. Just then Sam stepped up. "I'll take over the bar now, Miss Kitty, if you'd like."

Kitty nodded, thinking of what Chester had said about Doc being upset. "Thanks, Sam. I think I'll go over and see Doc for a few minutes."

"I'm going to walk Kitty over to Doc's on my way back to the jail, Chester." He looked at his assistant. "Do me a favor, and keep an eye on Warren over there. Let me know if he goes anywhere, or talks to anyone else, including those two men you saw him with earlier."

"I will, Mister Dillon." Chester remarked as Matt escorted Kitty towards the front door.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Eighteen**

After leaving the saloon, Matt and Kitty walked slowly over to Doc's office, relishing their short time together.

"Matt?" Kitty looked over at him. "If you're wrong, and Warren didn't have anything to do with Brenda's disappearance, what do you think he'll do when you can't find her?"

Matt stopped walking and turned to look at her. "You know something I don't?"

"Huh?" She too halted, suddenly realizing her slip of the tongue. She'd said when and not if. "What do you mean?" Kitty asked innocently enough.

Matt shrugged. "You just sounded kinda sure there that I wasn't going to find this little girl and not sure at all that Warren's involved."

"Oh." Kitty started walking again, arms crossed defensively across her chest, looking everywhere but in Matt's eyes. "I didn't mean that. I was just… you know, I was just wondering is all."

Seemingly accepting that, Matt moved on down the boardwalk with her. "Well, if Warren didn't have anything to do Brenda being gone, then that'll be just one less thing against him. But it doesn't mean he's completely in the clear. If that little girl ran away from him, then she probably had a reason. And I want to know what that reason is, Kitty, aside from his just being mean."

Kitty wondered if she should tell Matt what she overheard those two men saying in the Long Branch. But, if she did that then she would need to tell him that Brenda confirmed the story. Deciding to avoid that argument for the moment, Kitty nodded but said nothing more as they approached the stairs to Doc's office.

"Well, Kitty." Matt said when they reached Doc's stairs. "I'm going on over to my office. I want check on some things. I'll see ya later."

"Alright, Matt." Kitty smiled at him as Matt turned and left her side. Kitty watched Matt walk across the street towards his office as she fought back her guilt of not saying more to him, but it was more important at the moment to conceal Brenda to keep her safe. Letting out a heavy sigh, Kitty looked up at Doc's door.

Doc was sitting at his desk staring at the wall when he heard a soft knock at the door. He quickly got up and went to the door and opened it. "Oh! Hello, Kitty."

"Doc," she nodded her head in hello as she entered his office.

Doc closed the door behind her. "You feeling okay?"

"Wha- oh I'm fine Doc. I just came up here to check on you."

"Me!? What in heavens name makes you think that I need looking after?" Doc bit out.

"Well for one thing your tone of voice," Kitty pointed out. "I know you're worried about Brenda, Doc. You don't have to hide that from me."

Doc rubbed his chin as the bluster went out of him. Kitty was the one person who could always read him like a book. "I'm sorry Kitty, you're right. I am worried about Brenda. She wasn't fully recovered when she went missing, and I'm concerned that she may have relapsed."

"I don't know, Doc." Kitty hedged trying to judge the situation before saying too much. "You're an awfully good doctor, ya know. She could be perfectly fine."

But Doc shook his head. "Maybe, but she could be very sick too. I'll tell ya, Kitty. I'm not going to rest easy until I can see that little girl for myself and know for a fact that she's alright."

Kitty sat down heavily in the chair next to Doc's desk. "Doc come sit down, will you?"

Doc looked at Kitty, he could tell by the expression on her face that something was weighing heavily on her. So he walked over and settled into his chair.

Kitty bit her bottom lip as the guilt of what she had done stood staring her straight in the face. "Doc, I need to tell you something."

Seeing the solemn look on Kitty's face Doc took a step towards her, "What is it Kitty?"

"Please sit down." Kitty softly requested. As Doc took his seat, Kitty propped her forearms on the arms of the chair and clasped her hands together as she crossed her legs. She looked Doc straight in the eyes. "Doc what if I told you that I know for fact that Brenda's perfectly fine, and that she's fully recovered." Kitty sat nervously as she watched Doc's eyes narrow as he studied her face. The longer Doc sat there studying her and not saying a word the more nervous Kitty was getting.

Finally Doc sat forward in his chair. "Young lady, I think you better start explaining." Doc never raised his voice, but his tone let Kitty know that he was not amused.

Kitty took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The other night I happened to over hear two men in the Long Branch. They were talking about the fact that Warren had hired them to kill Brenda. I came straight to your office to tell you, but Ma said you had gone to the Prill's to deliver their baby, and that Matt was out at the immigrant camp. I was afraid those men would do something before you or Matt came back. So, I took Brenda while Chester was asleep."

Doc stood up from his chair and went over to the stove and looked out the window. "Matt came by your place early this morning, why didn't you tell him you had Brenda when he was there?"

"I tried to but he was in a hurry and not paying too much attention to me. After he left I spoke with Brenda. She has been running from her uncle ever since she heard him making plans to get rid of her. I figured it was best not to tell any of you in order to keep Brenda safe. But then Chester came into the saloon tonight and mentioned how worried you were about Brenda. So…here I am."

Doc turned around, walked over and stood next to Kitty. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Kitty let the breath she'd been holding out. She looked Doc in the eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you, Curly."

Doc squeezed Kitty's shoulder. "As long as Brenda is safe and healthy that's all that matters, sweetheart."

*LGL*LGL*LGL*

Brenda was standing on a chair she had pulled into Kitty's bedroom and placed in front of the large oval mirror, turning from side to side while she admired how she looked in the sparkly saloon dress that she had taken out of Kitty's wardrobe and put on over her own clothes. Brenda liked the way the sequins on the dress twinkled in the light. Suddenly, she heard a loud howling noise outside the window. Brenda gathered up the skirts of Kitty's dress and hopped off the chair and ran to the window. As Brenda peered out the window, she saw a tiger striped cat in the alley. Brenda had always wanted a cat, so she quickly slipped out of Kitty's dress leaving it in a pile by the window and headed for the door.

As Brenda reached for the door, Kitty's parting words played in her head, _'I'm going to be gone for a few hours but I don't want you to leave these rooms, or make enough noise for anyone to hear you, okay?'_ Brenda knew she had promised Kitty that she wouldn't leave, but she couldn't resist the pull of playing with the cat. So as quietly as she could, Brenda opened the door and slipped out of the room.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

A/N: Singerme and I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. We are both glad that everyone is enjoying the story, Thank you.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Chester leaned his back against the bar and took a drink from the beer in his hand, as he looked at the crowd in the bar room. He was about to resign to the idea that he would be here all night keeping an eye on Robert Warren when he noticed two men walk into the bar. The same two men Mr. Dillon wanted him to keep a look out for.

Chester kept a keen eye on the two men as they made their way to an open table by the stairs. As the men took a seat, Chester looked over his left shoulder at Warren to see if he had noticed the men. As Chester turned towards Warren, he reached up behind his head and pushed his hat down low over his forehead so he could keep a better eye on Warren without looking obvious, who was busy ordering another drink from Sam.

A while later, Chester was halfway through his beer when he saw Warren walk away from the bar. Chester watched him carefully from under the brim of his hat, when he noticed that Warren was heading straight for the two men by the stairs making him stand up a bit straighter. Chester was about to take off for the jail to get Matt when Warren walked right past the two men's table and out the side door of the saloon. Realizing that Warren was only going to the outhouse, Chester's shoulders slumped as he leaned against the bar waiting for Warren to return. He wasn't about to follow the man, so he kept watch of the two men instead.

Mean while, Brenda Russ quickly headed down the back stairs of the Long Branch as fast as her little feet could carry her. The furry object of her desire was sitting on top of the back fence without a care in the world. As Brenda reached the bottom of the stairs, she carefully walked over to the fence. "Hello there." She said to the cat. "You sure are a pretty cat. I've always wanted a cat."

The feline flicked its tail back and forth, as it licked its front paw. "Would you like to be my cat? I would feed you, and play with you every day." Brenda stated as she reached for the cat. However, she wasn't tall enough to reach the feline from its high perch. "Come here please." Brenda directed as she reached her hands out as far as she could. "Please, I promise to take real good care of you." Just when Brenda thought the cat wouldn't come to her, it stretched, and then jumped into her arms. Brenda caught the cat and gave it a big hug, burying her face into its fur. Brenda was so happy she raced back up the stairs like a flash.

Robert Warren closed the side saloon door and walked down the alley towards the outhouse, he was about to round the corner of the building when he heard the voice of a small girl, and not just any voice, but the voice of his niece. Robert quickly ran to the end of the building, as he turned the corner he saw his niece Brenda bounding up the last of the stairs and disappear through the door on the second floor of the Long Branch.

Robert stood there looking at the stair landing. "Gravely ill indeed." Robert groused as he carefully and quietly climbed the stairs, but when he reached the door he found it locked. However, Robert wasn't about to let this stop him. He quietly descended the stairs and headed back up the alley, going back through the side door into the barroom. Once inside the bar, Robert went straight to Stucky and Hy's table and sat down with them.

"Well, are you men ready to earn your money?" Warren asked as he took a seat between Hy and Stucky.

"We've been ready fer a while." Stucky responded. "Only our job seems to be tak'n care of by the good ole doc."

"Not anymore." Warren answered smugly. "As a matter of fact, she is very close and just waiting for you men to take care of her."

"What are you talkin' about?" Hy shared a suspicious glance with Stucky.

"I'm talking about my niece. The little…" Warren stopped himself with a sharp intake of air. "The little _problem_ you were hired to do away with is upstairs."

Hy frowned as he looked over at his partner and then back at Warren. "Upstairs?"

"Yes, you fool." Warren snapped, just barely controlling the volume of his voice. "I know for a fact that she is upstairs!" He emphasized by violently pointing up towards the second floor of the Long Branch.

Hy and Stucky, along with Chester who was watching them closely, all looked up to the second floor of the saloon. "She's upstairs?" Stucky questioned doubtfully. "Yer kiddin'."

"Only working girls are up there, are you say'n that small child is, is…" Hy'd stuttered in disbelief.

"No, I am not." Warren snapped. "I'm telling you that Doctor Adams has the harlot who owns this brothel hiding my niece up in her den of ill repute. And I am not 'kiddin' when I tell you that I want you to go upstairs, and take care of Brenda Russ once and for all. "

While Warren, Stucky and Hy continued to talk, Chester took a huge swallow of his beer, quickly set it on top of the bar and pushed his hat back from his forehead, just enough so that he could see to make his way out of the bar. Mr. Dillon wanted to know if and when them two men and Robert Warren met and Chester needed to get Matt while the three men were still together.

Trying his best to hurry out without attracting attention, Chester took another backwards glance at the three men as he hastened to the exit. He didn't see the gambler that just pushed his chair back, and nearly fell in the man's lap as he tripped over the chair legs. Somehow Chester kept from falling though, and with hushed apologies to the man he'd tripped over, and he hastily left the saloon earnestly hoping Warren and the two men he was with hadn't seen him.

Warren, Hy and Stuck hadn't. The men were so intent in their plans to do away with Warren's niece, the men never saw or heard a thing as Chester hurried away to find Matt.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Chapter Twenty**

Matt walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He grabbed the stack of wanted posters on the corner of his desk and started looking through them. The fact that Chester had seen Robert Warren talking to the same two men as Doc and him had at Delmonico's kept nagging at him. If he could find either of the two men was wanted, then Matt could arrest them and question them about Warren.

Matt was halfway through the pile of wanted posters when the door to the office flung open and Chester hobbled into the office. "Mr. Dillon, come quick!"

Matt dropped the wanted posters down in front of him. "What's wrong Chester?"

Chester quickly explained that Warren was talking with the two men Matt had described to him, and that Warren was pointing upstairs towards Miss Kitty's room. Chester went on to explain that the men were fix'n to go up after Miss Kitty and that Matt needed to hurry to stop them.

LGL*LGL*LGL

Doc followed Kitty down the stairs outside his office, across the alley and up the back stairs of the Long Branch. Kitty swiftly unlocked the door accompanying Doc in before closing and locking the door again. As the pair approached Kitty's door to her private rooms, Kitty placed her hand on Doc's upper arm stopping him. "I should go in first and talk to her." She stated with a look of worry.

Doc nodded his head. "Alright, but as soon as I see for my own that Brenda's okay, I'm going over to the jail and talk to Matt like we agreed."

Kitty was about to nod her head in agreement when a gruff voice behind them made Doc and Kitty quickly turn around. "We'll all go in together."

Doc took a step in front of Kitty at the sight of Stucky and Hy pointing their guns at them. "Now see here. What's the meaning of this?" Doc demanded.

Stucky took a step forward. "Just hand over the little girl and no one has to get hurt."

Kitty took a step closer to Doc. "You'll have to shoot me first." Kitty insisted.

Doc put his arm out to stop Kitty from moving forward. "No one has to shoot anyone." Doc looked from Kitty to Stucky. "Why do you want the girl? What has she ever done to you?"

"That ain't any of your'n business, sawbones." Stucky bit out.

Hy didn't like where this was going, and he felt more then ever that he never should have let Stucky talk him into doing this job. Letting his conscience take over, Hy lowered his gun and grabbed Stucky's gun arm pulling at it. "Lets get out here, Stucky."

Stucky tried to jerk his arm loose of Hy's hand. "Don't you go yella on me Hy. We need that money, so we aint go'n anywhere. Ya hear me?"

Hy gripped Stucky's arm. "Put the gun down, and let's get outta here."

Doc and Kitty watched as the two men started to argue. With their attention diverted Doc nudged Kitty as he whispered, "You sneak past them and go get Matt."

Kitty gave him a quick nod before slowly and methodically moving past Stucky and Hy as they continued to argue.

"…and I say we do."

"I don't care what you say, Stuck. The money isn't worth it."

Kitty made it past the two men without them noticing her and was about to dash out the hallway to the landing when she heard a gun go off making her freeze in place.

"Aaarrrgh!" Stucky howled as his left foot burned with pain. "You shot me!"

It seems that while the two were arguing, and Hy was struggling with Stucky's gun arm the gun accidently went off shooting Stucky in the foot.

"I didn't shoot you, ya dang fool. You shot yourself. I told you to put your gun away." Hy snapped.

Coming to her senses, Kitty quickly turned to leave but ran smack into Warren's chest. "You are not going any place." Robert looked at Stucky and Hy. "Enough!"

At the sound of Warren's booming voice, Hy and Stucky stopped arguing and fell quiet. "I send you two to do a simple task of doing away with a small girl, and all the two of you do is make a fiasco of it. Now let's go collect Brenda."

Kitty looked at Doc, her eyes pleading with him in hopes that he could do something to stop this from happening. But, Doc just gave her a glum look back. Kitty was torn between stomping on Warren's foot and running to get Matt, or running to protect Brenda. Just when Kitty thought the choice would tear her apart she heard Matt's voice come from the curtained doorway.

"Hold it right there." Matt commanded as he stepped into the hallway with his gun drawn. Chester and Sam were standing on each side of him, each with a shotgun drawn. "You men drop your guns and put your hands up."

Hy was the first to surrender his gun and raise his hands in the air. Stucky stood there sizing the three men up. Hy jabbed him with his elbow. "Don't be stupid, Stuck." Grimes looked back at Matt, Chester, and Sam before giving his head a small shake and giving up.

"Chester, you and Sam take Grimes and Harker over to the jail."

"Shore thing, Mister Dillon." Chester gestured for Hy and Stucky to move towards the doorway leading to the barroom. The two men complied as Chester and Sam followed closely behind them.

Once the four men had left the hallway, Matt turned and looked at Warren who was still standing next to Kitty. "You have some explaining to do, Warren."

"I don't think so Marshal." Robert Warren stated as he grabbed Kitty, pulled a derringer from his pocket and pointed it at the center of her chest.

Matt's hand hovered over his now holstered gun, as he held his palm up to Warren. "Put the gun down, Warren." He growled.

"I can not do that, Marshal."

Kitty knew that Matt would never draw on Warren as long as there was a chance that she could be harmed. So, she needed to even the odds. So Kitty raised her foot up and smashed the heel of her shoe into the top Warren's foot.

No sooner had Warren howled in pain and lowered his gun, Doc grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her to the ground on top of him.

Everything happened so fast Robert's brain barely had time to process what he was happening. As he started to reach for his foot, he spotted the Marshal moving towards him and quickly pointed his gun at the tall lawman to stop him. And that was his fatal mistake.

In what was the blink of an eye, Matt drew his gun and fired, hitting Warren square in the chest. Matt watched as Warren blinked twice before falling to the floor. Matt then bent down and grabbed Warren's gun before turning and helping both Kitty and Doc up from the floor.

Doc waited for Matt to finish helping Kitty to her feet, before he reached up to take Matt's pro-offered hand. Once Doc was back on his feet he looked up to see Matt looking at him. "What's the matter?" Doc asked.

"Thank you, Doc."

Doc brushed at his upper shirtsleeves with his hands. "I think the world of her too."

Both men looked at the woman who had found a special place in each of their hearts, as they watched her quickly enter her private room. Matt and Doc followed Kitty inside and watched as she searched around the room.

Matt pushed his hat off his fore head. "Kitty? What's the matter?"

Kitty didn't pay much mind to Matt's question as she continued to explore the room.

Doc swiped at this chin. "Kitty, you sure she didn't leave?"

Matt gave Kitty and Doc a curious look.

"No, Doc, she understood how important for her safety that she not leave."

"Just who are you too talking about?" Matt demanded.

Doc looked at Kitty. "You better tell him."

Kitty was about to tell Matt all about Brenda, when there came a loud screech and a streak of fur that ran between Matt's feet followed by Brenda Russ, who was chasing the cat. Kitty was able to grab Brenda before she could get past her.

"What on earth?!" Matt exclaimed as he looked from Kitty to Brenda then Doc.

"Matt, I can explain." Kitty gave him a beseeching look.

 **TBC**


	21. Epilogue

**Little Girl Lost**

By Singerme and Leighann

 **Epilogue**

Kitty crossed and uncrossed her legs for the hundredth time as Chester, Doc, Brenda, and she waited for Matt to arrive. He had gone down to the train depot to meet the afternoon train, which carried James Russ's business partner George and Iris Oliver. Kitty had written to the Oliver's explaining how she had met Brenda and her uncle on the stagecoach, her time with Brenda, and how Robert Warren had planned to get his hands on Brenda's fortune. The Oliver's in turn had replied back to Kitty informing her how grateful they were to herself, Doc, and Matt for all that they had done for Brenda, and how they wanted to come to Dodge City to discuss Brenda's future.

While they waited, Kitty's mind went over the very uncomfortable conversation she'd had with Matt about Brenda, and how she'd came to be in Kitty's room.

"Matt, I can explain." Kitty gave him a beseeching look.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he looked at first her, then the little girl who was held firmly in Kitty's arms and against her legs. "I hope so." He said pointedly. "What's she doing up here?"

"I was hiding from Uncle Robert." Brenda piped up.

"Hiding." Matt sighed. "Kitty…"

"Matt, I know. I know. But you have to understand. I had to do something to keep her safe. You said yourself that you couldn't do it. "

"I did not!" Matt protested.

Kitty's color rose and her contrite expression disappeared in her anger. "You as much as said it. You said when Brenda got well, you'd have to give her back to Warren. And as you just saw outside, Warren was going to kill her."

"You were gonna let Uncle Robert kill me?" Brenda looked at Matt with hurt and confusion written on her face. "Why?"

Matt let out a troubled breath as he looked down at the little girl. "Honey, I wasn't going to let him kill you. I promise. I… well, I just…"

"Matt," Doc interrupted seeing that this might be the best opportunity to get Kitty out of a hole, and bring things back around to the current situation. "Whether you agree with what Kitty did or not, she did save this little girl. Look at her." He pointed down to the little girl who had practically plastered herself to Kitty. "She's just about well and you know what was supposed to happen then."

Matt dropped his head with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Doc. And I'm glad he didn't get his hands on her. But now what? From what I gathered, Warren was her only relative. So, whom does she go to now?"

Brenda, who was a little tired of the adults talking about her and not to her, suddenly placed both hands on her hips and stepped away from Kitty. "I want to go to the Oliver's." She stated. "That's where I want to go."

Kitty glanced down with a smile at the little girl who was now sitting beside her, head on Kitty's arm and dozing. Brenda had said she wanted to be with the Oliver's and before long she was going to get her wish. Kitty knew that was for the best. The Oliver's would be able to give her every advantage as well as a loving and normal home to grow up in. And normal, was most definitely not what Kitty could offer her.

Still, Kitty knew she'd miss the little girl with the mop of curly brown hair and infectious smile. She'd really liked having Brenda staying with her. Matt was less than enthused. Knowing that while Brenda was staying with Kitty he couldn't be. But he also knew that it was a temporary situation, and grudgingly admitted that Brenda was probably better off with Kitty until the Oliver's arrived.

Kitty's head came up, as did Doc and Chester's, when they heard boot steps approaching. Gently, Kitty shook Brenda's shoulder and woke her up. "Brenda? Honey? Wake up, little one."

When Brenda woke up, she looked up at Kitty and then around the room. "Are they here?"

"I think they are, Honey." Kitty answered just as the door opened and Matt brought in two people with him.

"Brenda!" The lady rushed forward and pulled the little girl into her arms.

Kitty said nothing as she appraised the young looking couple, who had come to claim Brenda. Mr. Oliver was about 6 foot with a dark brown hair and eyes. His small mustache was well groomed as was his hair and clothes. Though his clothes were nothing over the top, they did bespeak of his wealth.

Mrs. Oliver was about 5' 2" with soft blue eyes, blonde hair and a petite frame. Like her husband, her fashionable peach colored dress with the matching hat and reticule showed her obvious affluence, but was not ostentatious.

When Iris Oliver finally sat Brenda back down on her feet, she looked around at the other people in the room. Kitty, Doc, and Chester had all gotten to their feet waiting for Matt to introduce them.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I'd like you to meet Miss Kitty Russell, Dr. Adams, and my assistant Chester Goode. They were all involved in keeping Brenda safe while she was here in Dodge."

"Yeah, "Brenda grinned up at Kitty. "Miss Kitty saved me and took me to her rooms and I saw…"

"All my clothes." Kitty quickly put in, not really wanting to go into anything else at the moment.

"Um, hum." Brenda nodded. "And she had lots of clothes. And I played with a cat too. Can I have a cat when we go home?"

George Oliver smiled down at the little girl. "We'll talk about it, pumpkin." He looked around him then. "Thank you all for what you did to protect and take care of Brenda. I can't tell you how much that means to us."

Iris nodded her agreement. "When Robert Warren took Brenda away, we were afraid we'd never see her again. And well, if it hadn't of been for all of you, we still might not have. You all have our eternal gratitude."

"Well," Kitty gave Brenda a wink and a smile. "Brenda's a special little girl, and we couldn't let anything happen to her if we could stop it."

"That's right." Doc put in. "We've come to care quite a bit for her."

"We sure have." Chester put in with a grin, not wanting to be left out of anything.

"Well, we are certainly grateful." George Oliver smiled and then looked back at Matt. "Marshal, our train home will be leaving this evening. But before then, I was wondering if you could recommend a restaurant. I'm afraid train fare isn't the best."

"Certainly." Matt nodded. "As a matter of fact, I'll have Chester here show where it's at."

"Why sure, I will." Chester nodded as he headed towards the door.

"Thank you." George answered. "And uh, Marshal, if there's any paperwork or anything we need to take care of…"

"Oh, no, Mr. Oliver." Matt shook his head. "The legal papers you brought with you, and the wire I got from the judge, pretty much takes care of everything. Brenda's yours."

George nodded. "Well, then," he looked over at his wife and Brenda. "Shall we go?"

With Brenda between them, George and Iris turned to follow Chester out of the door, when Brenda suddenly stopped and raced back to Kitty, wrapping her arms around Kitty as far as she could reach.

"Thank you, Miss Kitty." She looked up at Kitty with something of adoration in her eyes.

Kitty bent down and cradled Brenda against her. "You are more than welcome. And I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Brenda pulled back and asked curiously.

"That if you ever need me, you let me know, okay?"

Brenda nodded, hugged Kitty again, and then finally released her to go over to Doc and hug him. "Thank you, Dr. Adams."

Doc kissed her on the forehead. "You're welcome. "

When he let her go, Brenda turned and ran back to Iris and took her hand. "Bye, Marshal." She looked up at Matt and waved before she and the Oliver's left the jail, following Chester down to Delmonico's.

"Bye." Matt nodded with a smile then looked over at Kitty who was about to cry. "She's going to be alright, you know."

"I know that." Kitty sniffled. "Doesn't mean I won't worry about her."

"No, of course not." Doc agreed. "I think we'll all worry about her and miss her, but you know there are such things as telegraphs and the mail. You can always keep in touch with her."

"He's right, Kitty." Matt agreed. "And you know the train does go that far, so a visit isn't necessarily out of the question."

Kitty looked up at Matt. "You mean that?"

"Why, sure I do." Matt smiled.

"Good, Marshal." She suddenly grinned as she hooked an arm into his. "Come on, let's go see if we can join the Oliver's for supper and then plan our trip out there."

"Our trip?" Matt pulled back.

"Um, hum." Kitty answered smartly. "You said a trip out there to visit wasn't out of the question."

"Well, yeah, but…" Matt started to protest, but Doc's laughter cut him off.

"Yep, that's true, Mr. Marshal." Doc chortled. "You sure did."

Realizing he was out numbered, Matt shook his head as he patted Kitty's hand on his arm. "Come on." He said. "Let's go see about supper and then we'll _talk_ about a visit. Just talk."

The End


End file.
